Vampiros con Guardianes!
by Trish Cullen
Summary: Una nueva joven se integraba a la familia Cullen, ella había sido una humana muy curiosa descubriendo la existencia de vampiros. La vida de todos iba a cambiar de un día para otro. Como era posible que el fuego no lastimase a nadie?
1. Intro

Como de la nada, un flash de mi vida recorrió mi mente: mi familia, mis compañeros de universidad; mis amigos y amigas; finalmente las últimas vacaciones en diciembre pasado; el accidente; la muerte de mis padres, mi madrina y mi mundo, mi hermoso y joven hermano. En segundos me di cuenta de que no había nada por lo cual seguir luchando, bajé mi mano de mi garganta y vi como el doctor estaba a punto de intubarme.

Con la poca fuerza que tenía lo detuve y logré oír una voz aterciopelada.  
-**No lo quiere Carlisle** - ¿Ese era el nombre del doctor? De pronto el joven que había hablado me miraba directamente, yo estaba al borde, mis pulmones demandaban oxígeno y fue ahí cuando lo noté: piel muy pálida, ojos dorados, de figura impecable y hermosa; vampiros.  
-**Así es** - dijo el joven - **¿Aún lo deseas?** me preguntó.  
Tardé unos segundos en comprender, mi mayor anhelo, ser una de ellos. Quería desesperadamente poder hablar y decirle que sí, que lo hicieran. Mis ojos recorrieron la habitación hasta posarse en la mujer más cercana al Doctor, sus ojos me miraban suplicantes y con un amor incondicional que me caló profundamente.  
Empecé a maldecir mentalmente el no poder hablar, el no poder decir que deseaba que me convirtieran en una de ellos y demasiado rápido para mis ojos el doctor se acercó a mí , me miróa los ojos y me dio aquella mordida en el cuello que tanto anhelaba...

**NOTA:**

La mayoría de los personajes con de la talentosa Stephenie Meyer y yo solo los utilizo para divertirme un poco entretegiendo tramas. Otros personajes son de mi imaginación.

Este es mi primer fic sobre Twilight, espero rewies y sugerencias en general, una amiga mía me está ayudando a escribirlo. Informo que esto se desarrolla después de Amanecer y además debería leer "Fade Away"que le pertenece a Muse-at-dawn. De los Vulturis solo queda Marco y no se han creado problemas con los Cullen en mucho tiempo, más me centraré en los Cullen y no tanto en Renesmee y Jacob.

Gracias

Trish Cullen


	2. Inicios

**TRISH P.O.V.**

Sostenía en mis manos el informe que el médico me había entregado, aún estaba pasmada recordando las palabras "Lo siento señorita". ¡¿Cómo era eso posible?! Yo tenía 22 años, era saludable, aplicada, entregada a mi vida y mi futura carrera, simplemente NO podía tener una sentencia de muerte en esos momentos.

Es cierto que la vida no había sido muy buena conmigo pero me parecía algo irreal que más pudiera caer sobre mis hombros. Creí que ser a suficiente con sufrir la muerte ambos padres, mi madrina y por último, mi "bebé" , mi "todo", el hombre más tierno, dulce y maravilloso, mi pequeño hermano de 17 años. Estaba oficialmente sola en el mundo, aunque sabía que aún quedaban mis primos pero ellos no estaban en mis cuentas como familia.

Me pertenecía todo lo que mis padres habían sacrificado tanto por obtener, pero no compensaba los días que vagaba por la enorme casa vacía, mirando los cuadros, y los recuerdos me abrazaban haciendo que me desmoronara y llorase por horas. La facultad era algo que me hacía pasar el tiempo, pues había aprendido que mi carrera en la contabilidad estaba en mi sangre y por lo tanto sería más simple abrazarla en vez de luchar contra la corriente.

Un amigo de mi padre me dio un buen puesto en su empresa después del primer año de trabajar con él, tal y como mi padre quería que hiciera. Me esforzaba más de lo necesario para cumplir con todas las cosas que ellos habían deseado para m , y las charlas tendidas que había tenido con mi hermano las extrañaba con locura, haciendo que se volviera costumbre el llorar con el solo recuerdo de su rostro.

Con el paso de los meses me fui tranquilizando y haciéndome a la idea de que estaba condenada a estar sola, no soportaba tener mucha gente alrededor y menos a los hombres; a la única a la que permitía más proximidad era a mi amiga Carmen. Pero todo esto cambiaría de la noche a la mañana cuando un día en que había llegado a la universidad mis ojos se posaron en un chico, era extremadamente atractivo, de piel pálida, cabello oscuro, ojos azules y una sonrisa perfecta.

**-Patty, despierta!** - Casi caí de espaldas cuando mi amiga me sacó de mi ensoñación y mirando hacia la dirección de mi mirada sonrió pícara - **Con que otra que cae a los pies de él, amiga, deberías elegir mejor, creí que aprenderías después de lo de "la cosa de 2 metros".**

Sentí un asco repentino al oír esas palabras, la cosa de 2 metros era un compañero nuestro, ex novio mío al que odiaba desde el fondo de mi ser, ese apodo despectivo era el que mi amiga le había. ¡¿Cómo podía comparar a ese repugnante animal con esa persona llena de perfección que estaba admirando?¡ Entonces me golpearon dos cosas:

1) realmente se parecía a Franco (blanco, de ojos claros y alto);

2) su piel me recordó ciertas investigaciones que había hecho desde los 13 años: vampiro.

**-Creo que debería aprender en realidad a fijar mi mirada en cosas diferentes** - respondí a mi amiga y nos dirigimos a clases.

Nos habíamos mudado al turno noche, estábamos terminando el 3er año de carrera en la prestigiosa Universidad Nacional de Asunción - Paraguay, éramos muy buenas alumnas regulares y no salíamos como los demás a menos que fuéramos con nuestro grupo de siempre. Carmen era delgada y un poco más alta que yo, pelo castaño como el mío pero más corto y normalmente atraía las miradas de todos. Yo por mi parte era una joven trigueña de pelo castaño y ojos marrones, de unos 1,56 metros de estatura y era delgada, debido a que estaba muy enferma, pero esta última parte no se lo había dicho a nadie, pues juré que moriría sola y sin la lástima de nadie.

Las clases pasaron volando y todas las noches volví a ver a ese joven tan increíble, la idea de que fuera vampiro se había esfumado de mi mente, era el ser humano más perfecto de la tierra. Jorge era uno de mis mejores amigos, quien notando mi repentino y continuo interés por el joven, a través de ciertos contactos me consiguió información.

**-Se llama Jonathan **- dijo una noche cuando llegamos junto él con Carmen - Está en 5to año de Economía y es el mejor de su clase. Dicen que no tiene novia pero es un rompe corazones de seguro, todas las chicas mueren por él. - diciendo esto Jorge me miró y negó con la cabeza, y yo sabía que era por la manera en que no despegaba mis ojos de él.

_"Jonathan_" pensé sin más, "_Ese nombre es perfecto para el hombre perfecto_"

En ese momento sus ojos se posaron en mí y una sonrisa dulce se formó en sus labios. Pensé que ser a un error, seguro estaba mirando a Carmen u otra chica, no a mí, ¿qué podría atraerle de mí? El resto de la noche la pasé pensando en esa sonrisa, ni siquiera me concentré en clase de Gestión, me carcomía la idea de que su mirada hubiese sido para otra persona.

**-Patty **- me dijo en voz apenas audible mi amiga - **¿Conseguiste nueva información sobre el clan?**

**-No **- respondí seca - **Lo último que tengo es que son más de 6 y se movilizan juntos, como una familia.**

El clan era una fijación que yo tenía sobre los vampiros, había encontrado información sobre este grupo que se movilizaba constantemente, eran como una familia que no se separaba y la poca información que tenía era de vital importancia para mí. Creía firmemente en la existencia de estos seres, pero mi amiga era más escéptica a creer mis historias y me seguía la corriente para divertirse, como si de una locura o un cuento o un hobbie se tratase.

Al salir de clases Carmen me dijo que ella se iba con Jorge y los demás, yo dije que estaba muy cansada e iría a casa a dormir un poco. Caminé para salir a la avenida principal y tomar un transporte público para irme, eran las 22 hs y estaba oscuro, y de la nada escuché una voz.

**-Disculpa, ¿te molesta si te acompaño?** - me voltee a mirar quien me había hablado y me volví una estatua. Ahí estaba, con una remera negra pegada al cuerpo, una chaqueta ligera de jean que hacía juego con sus pantalones, y esos ojos azules que me dejaron tonta.

**-No hay problema** - respondí cuando pude recomponerme unos segundos después.

**-Me llamo Jonathan, ¿y tú?** - Ay Dios! Debía estar en el cielo, pues la voz de ese hombre era tan angelical como sexy.

_"¡Patricia, sácate la idea de sexy ahora mismo de la cabeza!"_ Me reproché mentalmente.

**-Me llamo Patricia** - respondí tímida y sentí como mi rostro se acaloraba y podía sentir como me ponía roja hasta las orejas. ¡Como odiaba cuando eso ocurría!.

**-Mucho gusto, ¿En qué año vas?** – Preguntó tratando de empezar una conversación.

**-Tercero regular, Contable** – Ya con más ganas, estaba casi orgullosa de cómo había logrado repuntar mi promedio y para colmo ser alumna de la Nacional - **¿Y tú?**

**-5to, Economía. Me faltan 2 materias para poder recibirme el año próximo.**

En eso llegamos a la parada, justo cuando un transporte que iba cerca de mi casa iba a pasar, le hise la parada y le sonreí, él me devolvió la sonrisa y se marchó mientras abordaba. Todo el camino a casa (que fueron como 15 minutos) me pasé recordando la conversación que había tenido con Jonathan.

_"Fue tierno de su parte acompañarme"_ pensé.

Los días siguientes se sucedieron sin mayores sobresaltos, aunque para mi se hacían eternos pues Jonathan no me había vuelto a acompañar esa semana, más bien por la constante compañía de Carmen, pero había notado que me observaba desde lejos y me sonreía; eso era todo lo que necesitaba cada noche para sentirse feliz.

Esa tarde de viernes tuve consulta con el médico, mi salud se iba deteriorando demasiado rápido, me sentía muy débil la mayor parte del tiempo, a veces no podía mantenerme en pie por mucho tiempo pues me mareaba, y lo peor era que al sentirme tan mal no había podido comer una comida decente en varios días por miedo a expulsarla más tarde. A la noche hice acopio de todas las fuerzas que tenía y fuí a clases, pero para mí sorpresa el profesor decidió no venir y todos irían a comer pizza, pero yo NO estaba en condiciones, así que me excusé.

**-¿Estás bien?** – Preguntó la persona que me sostuvo cuando perdí el equilibrio, una voz masculina perfecta

**-No** – No pude evitar decir la verdad, era más que evidente que no podría llegar a casa en ese estado, así que había decidió tomar el transporte e ir directo al hospital – **Gracias Jonathan, pero ya creo poder hacerlo sola.**

Jonathan aflojó su agarre de mi cintura mientras me enderezaba, di unos pasos antes de volver a tambalearme; él me tomó en brazos y me llevó hacia su RAV4, sentándome en el asiento del acompañante. En menos de lo que pude protestar, él ya había arrancado el motor y me tendía una botella de Coca-Cola a medio tomar, pero aún estaba fría y aunque dudé en primera instancia, luego tomé la gaseosa lentamente.

**-¿Te sientes mejor?** – Volvió a preguntar con un tono más tranquilo pero con una nota de preocupación en sus ojos – **Dime donde queda tu casa y yo te llevaré.**

**-Creo que sería mejor que me llevaras al Hospital** - le dije mientras cerraba los ojos - **Soy asegurada del San Luis.**

Sin dudarlo salimos de la facultad y me llevó al hospital que le había mencionado. Una vez internada se quedó conmigo preocupado, y yo no podía dejar de pensar en mi situación. Le expliqué mi enfermedad, como me iba matando lentamente, pero que últimamente el proceso se había acelerado y le hice jurar que no se lo diría a NADIE.

Me quedé dormida del agotamiento y cuando desperté por la mañana, encontré una nota al lado de la cama. La caligrafía era increible y delicada, perfecta.

**"Tuve que retirarme, tengo trabajo que hacer, mi número de móvil es xxxxxx. Avísame cualquier cosa, estaré a la espera. El médico dijo que te daría de alta hoy. Nos vemos esta noche. JONATHAN."**

**

* * *

**

Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo.

TaaniaahCullen: si pasarán cosas, muchas para ser exactos. jejeje

Paky: La historia no gira en torno a Bella, pero sí a los Cullen en general. La verdad que es una idea de lo que mi amiga y yo desearíamos que ocurriera en la vida real si los Cullen existieran. Ambas nos incluimos en todo esto.

Si tengo algún error por favor avísenme. Estoy algo preocupada por ese detalle.

_Las cursivas_ son los pensamientos.

**Las negritas** son los diálogos.


	3. Visiones

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**_Edward P.O.V_**

Bella y yo fuimos a visitar a Renesmee, nuestra pequeña se había casado con Jacob hacía ya dos meses y con sus 4 meses de embarazo cada día se veía más hermosa, por lo tanto no podíamos pasar 15 días sin ir a visitarlos. Carlisle estaba al pendiente del embarazo de su única nieta, en la casa todos estaban como locos pensando en el nuevo bebé, y como si fuera poco Alice había estado por destrozar la tarjeta de crédito comprando cosas.

Este viernes al volver a casa algo estaba fuera de lugar, al menos para mí, aunque la casa parecía la misma no pude encontrar al duendecillo y a su marido por ningún lado. Todo el fin de semana lo pasamos preguntándonos dónde se habrían metido esos dos, pues no era común o normal en Alice desaparecer por tanto tiempo y menos con Jasper a su lado.

El domingo de noche llegaron, estaban diferentes, en especial Alice, no iba a hacer caso de sus situaciones pero cambié de opinión al ver en la mente de ambos una pared de ladrillos perfectamente construida: esto no indicaba nada bueno. Entrada la noche fui a ver al duendecillo mientras que Jasper tomaba una ducha, la encontré sentada en su cama mirando un punto fijo en la pared y me acerqué.

**-Alice…**

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres Edward?** – Preguntó sin siquiera mirarme.

**-Quisiera saber qué es tan importante que tú y tu marido tienen ladrillos mentales** – Eso fue suficiente para atraer su atención, pensé que su mirada sería de odio pero era una mirada de tristeza con un dejo de temor que me dejó sorprendido.

**-No estoy segura** – Dijo definitivamente preocupada – **Son visiones sin mucho sentido.**

**-Deberías hablar con Carlisle si no quieres hablarme de ello** – Repliqué.

**-Estoy de acuerdo con él** – Dijo Jasper, quien había salido ya vestido del cuarto de baño – **No es bueno que te estreses tanto corazón.**

**-¿Podrían convocar a una reunión familiar?** – Pidió Alice y asentí saliendo de la habitación para ir al despacho de nuestro padre, definitivamente Carlisle tenía que saber algo al respecto. La casa estaba en silencio, al llegar a la puerta del despacho él notó mi presencia.

**-Entra, Edward** – Dijo con voz calmada.

**-Carlisle, debemos tener una reunión** – Informé con tono serio, lo que llamó la atención de mi padre, pues sólo usaba ese tono en casos de extrema urgencia – **Alice tiene algo que decirnos.**

**-¿Tienes idea de qué se trata?** – Preguntó mi padre con tono preocupado.

**-Una pared de ladrillos mentales me impide saberlo** – Respondí y bajamos en silencio a la sala donde ya nos esperaban los demás.

**_Alice P.O.V._**

Mantener esa pared de ladrillos me costaba un gran esfuerzo, pero debía hacerlo, mis visiones no tenían sentido alguno y si por alguna situación Edward "veía" lo que ocurría en mi mente, no podría evitar el interrogatorio. Lo vi entrar a la habitación, supuse que al encontrarse con ese muro esperaría a que Jazz se separase de mí para poder hablar, no tenía ganas de conversar, sólo quería aclarar esas estúpidas imágenes de mi cabeza.

Ya hacían 3 días que esas imágenes se presentaban en mi cabeza, trataba de mantenerme lejos de Edward pero no podía separarme de mi esposo, por lo que terminé confesándole las visiones y sollozando en sus brazos, frustrada. Finalmente accedí a hablar en una reunión con la familia, aunque no sabía bien que estaba ocurriendo era mucho mejor que lo dejara al conocimiento de todos que estresarme tanto como mi Jazz decía, lo amo tanto.

Al bajar las escaleras del brazo de mi adorado esposo me encontré con que la sala ya estaba poblada con 6 pares de ojos que me miraban entre preocupados y confundidos, a excepción de Esme quien me miraba con un tono de tristeza y amor incondicional.

**-Alice, querida** – Empezó Carlisle - **¿Qué ocurre?** – Él siempre tan educado, no podía enfadarme por la manera directa en que me había lanzado esa pregunta.

**-He tenido unas visiones** – Respondí algo triste – **Pero estoy muy confundida, no tiene sentido alguno.**

**-Eso es realmente extraño, pero…** - Dijo Bella, mi cuñada, siempre tan buena conmigo - **¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan nerviosa de ellas? ¿Es sólo que no las comprendes?** – Tan inocente como cuando era humana también y no pude evitar sonreír con sus preguntas.

**-No es sólo eso Bella, no puedo ver el rostro de la persona que ocupa mis visiones** – Dije algo preocupada –** Sé que es una muchacha joven, pero no puedo ver su rostro.**

Ante mi confesión, todos se miraron asombrados, nunca antes mis visiones se habían visto cortadas de este modo, y empecé a preguntarme si hice lo correcto al contarles, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para mis pensamientos pues otra visión apareció. Esta vez era diferente, era la misma chica (por la voz sabía que era ella) hablando con una chica joven de cabellos castaños y… ¡Le mencionaba el apellido de nuestra familia!

**-Cariño, ¿Qué fue lo que viste? **– La voz preocupada de mi marido y el sentir sus manos en mi rostro me hizo despertar de mi trance.

**-Ella sabe **– Fue lo único coherente que salió de mi boca, estaba en shock, ¿Cómo esa humana podía estar hablando de mi familia de esa manera y con tanta convicción? No la odiaba ni nada por el estilo pero la verdad era que estaba demasiado confundida.

**-¿Qué es lo que sabe?** – Preguntó Bella apremiando una respuesta y con un tono muy preocupado. Dudé en dar mi respuesta pero al ver que mi pared de ladrillos seguía en pie y mi hermano no podía entrar en mi mente, me armé de valor, tomé a Jasper de la mano y lo expliqué.

**-He estado viendo como unas chicas comentan sobre vampiros** – Como me esperaba eso no causó conmoción en la sala, así que continué – **Una de ellas, a la cual no puedo ver el rostro, habla con muchísima convicción, como si estuviera ocultando algo que la hace asegurar que sus palabras son verdades; la otra la mira con duda pero cree en parte lo que le dicen **– Esto si fue algo que llamó la atención de Carlisle.

**_Carlisle P.O.V._**

Desde que sentí a Edward acercarse a la puerta de mi despacho la preocupación se hizo presente, aunque no comprendía el motivo y decidí dejar que las cosas corrieran como vinieran. Mi hijo se encontraba en la puerta.

**-Entra, Edward** – Dije con la voz más calmada que pude encontrar.

**-Carlisle, debemos tener una reunión** – ¿Qué era lo que podría haber hecho a Edward usar ese tono? Definitivamente llamó mi atención, a lo que lo miré confundido y preocupado – **Alice tiene algo que decirnos.**

**-¿Tienes idea de qué se trata?** – Tal vez podría darme algo por adelantado como solía hacer en situaciones en las que no me hubiera gustado encontrar con sorpresas desagradables.

**-Una pared de ladrillos mentales me impide saberlo** – Eso no era nada bueno, _"Mal presagio"_, mis hijos sólo escondían sus pensamientos de esa manera cuando algo realmente malo estaba ocurriendo, así que en silencio bajamos las escaleras en dirección a la sala.

**-¿Qué ocurre, querido?** – Dijo mi adorada Esme al verme entrar, la podía ver preocupada y la tomé de la mano.

**-Debo admitir que no tengo la menor idea querida, pero estoy seguro de que Alice sabrá explicarnos** – Lo que menos deseaba era ver a mi adorada esposa preocuparse, pero era algo que sabía muy bien que no podría evitar.

Nos sentamos en parejas, como siempre lo hacíamos: Esme y yo en el sillón principal; Emmett se ubicó en un sillón único y Rosalie en su regazo; Edward y Bella juntos en otro sillón. Sólo unos segundos después pude ver como Alice entraba del brazo de Jasper quien mandó una ola de tranquilidad a todos, a aparentemente sin que su esposa lo notase y pude notar como todos estábamos atentos y con miradas preocupadas.

**-Alice, querida** – Empecé - **¿Qué ocurre?** – Fui lo más educado posible, pero con los nervios que podía ver en la mirada de todos no pude ser más sutil y lancé la pregunta tan directa como me había venido a la mente.

Escuché atentamente sus palabras, pero la verdad es que a pesar de compartir la preocupación porque ella no podía ver el rostro de la persona de sus visiones, me parecía que ella estaba ocultándonos información. En un momento pude ver como las pupilas de mi hija se dilataban, el miedo y la confusión eran perfectamente legibles en su rostro, había tenido otra visión y no había sido agradable.

De inmediato Jasper la hizo reaccionar y Alice comenzó a explicarse, pero aún así no tenía mucho sentido, muchos humanos se interesaban constantemente en las "leyendas" de nuestra especie, no podía ver la diferencia hasta que expresó que la joven creía con convicción en la existencia de vampiros.

**_Alice P.O.V._**

Mientras intentaba explicar mi visión, di unos cuantos rodeos sobre temas que toda la familia sabía, pues no quería ir al punto, no quería decir que la chica de mi visión había nombrado a los Cullen y esto se debía a que mi padre estallaría. Seguí hablando de lo que la chica sabía, de que las "leyendas" que los humanos se habían forjado en sus mentes no se las creía y que además estaba segura de la existencia de nuestra especie, como si tuviese alguna prueba.

**-Hija –** Me interrumpió Esme en un punto -** ¿Qué es lo que en verdad te preocupa?**

**-Mmm…** - Dije tratando de calmarme, como explicarles era algo que no sabía. Di una mirada fugaz a la habitación y suspiré – **Ella sabe quiénes somos.** – Afirmé.

**-¿A qué te refieres, Alice?** – Dijo Edward con cara de preocupado

**-La humana…** - Dije, pero mandé todo al diablo y le mostré a Edward la visión donde la joven repetía una y otra vez a su amiga el apellido de la familia. Los ojos de mi hermano se abrieron como platos – **Cree y sabe de la existencia del Clan Cullen!**

* * *

Les gusta como va? Cuenten, dejen sus comentarios, críticas, tortazos, aplausos, lo que quieran.

Perdonen el retraso, lo digo en serio, es que en la facultad estoy de pruebas parciales y, entre estudiar y escribir el fic sin que mi madre me moleste, pues verán que cuesta un poco. Me gusta como está quedando, el tercer capítulo trataré de subirlo en la semana porque con mi amiga le estamos retocando algunos puntos.

_**Trish Cullen**_


	4. Vigilancia primera parte

**CAPÍTULO 3 (primera parte)**

**_Edward P.O.V._**

¿Acaso Alice se había vuelto loca? Eso era imposible, pero si no lo hubiera visto yo mismo en la mente de mi hermana, quien sabe qué estaría pensando. Las mentes de la familia eran un lío.

Estaba en shock, era imposible creen en las palabras de Alice, incluso viéndolo en su mente todo aquello me parecía irreal, y que de un momento a otro ella reiría diciendo que fue una broma, pero también sabía que eso no pasaría. ¿Cómo era posible que esa humana descubriera precisamente el apellido de la familia? Sólo vampiros y algunos licántropos estaban al tanto de la verdad sobre nuestra naturaleza. ¿Acaso la falta de Aro y Cayo había creado una brecha haciendo que nuestra especie fuese más descuidada y sacase a la luz la realidad sobre los Cullen?

¡NO! La muerte de esos dos malditos Vulturis ha sido una de las mejores cosas que pudo pasarle a nuestra raza, además, Marco aún hacía cumplir las leyes con mano dura, pero carecía de la ambición de poder que condenaba a sus hermanos. Todo parecía encajar y ahora esto, la verdad que no terminaba de comprender cómo era que ella había dado con nosotros, ¿Qué información podría estar manejando? ¿Qué pretendía lograr con contarle a la otra humana?

**-¿Cómo es posible algo como eso?** – Preguntó mi padre con un tono serio, de inmediato mi atención estuvo de nuevo en la conversación pues no había reparado demasiado en Emmett carcajeándose ante la revelación de Alice y Carlisle con esto hacía que todos nos tensáramos en nuestros lugares.

**-La verdad, Carlisle, no tengo idea** – Respondió Alice bajando la mirada hasta fijarla en sus pies, se podía ver perfectamente lo apenada que estaba de no poder darnos más información con la cual trabajar.

**-Debemos averiguar lo que está ocurriendo** – Dijo Emmett con una seriedad impropia de él, pero tenía razón, la realidad era exactamente esa, pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo? Miré a Carlisle y pareció comprender mis pensamientos.

**-Alice** – Dijo nuestro padre con seriedad – **¿Sabes a dónde podremos encontrar a esta jovencita?**

Mi hermana estuvo unos segundos con la mirada perdida en un punto, yo podía observar sus visiones mientras se sucedían: mis hermanos y yo abordando un avión con destino a Río de Janeiro, de allí cruzar a un país pequeño, soleado y caluroso; el letrero de la frontera decía "Paraguay".

**-Ella vive en un país junto a Brasil, se llama Paraguay** – Explicó Alice – **Es pequeño pero normalmente muy soleado por lo que tendremos que comprar dos vehículos con un buen polarizado.**

**_Carlisle P.O.V._**

Estuve atento a la explicación de Alice con respecto a dónde podríamos localizar a esta jovencita, debíamos estar seguros de que no representara una amenaza para la familia y la especie, pero realmente me preocupaba más la seguridad de la chica, pues si otro vampiro se enterase de esto podría querer acabar con su vida, por decirlo de una forma. Le dediqué varios segundos más a cavilar sobre lo que debíamos hacer, nuestra familia estaba en peligro, nos expondríamos y eso acarrearía la muerte de todos nosotros; el secreto de nuestra existencia era primordial para nuestra supervivencia como familia y como especie.

Finalmente tomé la decisión de preguntar a la familia, yo sabía que lo correcto sería ir en busca de la joven y ver qué tanta amenaza representaba, pero no podía dar una orden como esa sin el consentimiento, al menos, de mí adorada esposa. Esme siempre había sido de un corazón enorme, pero también era muy sensata y en momentos como este, amaba poder consultar con ella.

**-Esme, querida** – La llamé para atraer su atención.

**-Díme, querido.**

**-¿Tú qué crees que sea lo correcto en esta situación?** – Estaba seguro que lo que ella dijera sería ley frente a cualquier otra opción. Lo meditó unos segundos, se volvió mirando a nuestros hijos como queriendo saber qué pensaban, pero de inmediato cerró los ojos y suspiró.

**-Carlisle, creo que deberíamos ir a visitar a esta joven** – Dijo aún con los ojos cerrados, mis hijos se sorprendieron al oír lo que Esme decía, pero no irían a discutir – **Personalmente no creo que represente amenaza alguna, pero estoy segura de que para nuestra paz mental deberíamos ir y constatar cuánto es lo que sabe.** – Abrió los ojos, mirándome con ese amor que solo ella podía desprender.

**-Entonces está dicho** – Respondí y me volví a ver a mis hijos para hablar.

**-Espera Carlisle** – Me cortó Edward – **No creo que debamos ir los 8, después de todo tanta movilización podría atraer mucha atención y no será necesario, podremos manejarlo, ¿No es así?** – Dio una mirada rápida a sus hermanos que asintieron.

No estaba del todo convencido, pero conocía a mis hijos lo suficiente como para confiar en ellos y eso me bastó para consentir semejante situación. Esa misma noche se marcharon, era para ellos imperativo poder terminar con esto lo antes posible y comprendía su urgencia.

**_Emmett P.O.V._**

Ya dentro del avión repasaba mentalmente la situación que se había dado unas horas atrás, Carlisle nos dijo que fuéramos y no sólo que controlásemos a una de las chicas, sino que a las dos. La verdad que comprendía la preocupación por su conocimiento sobre el nombre de la familia, pero la urgencia de encontrarla que emanaba de Alice no me gustaba nada, esa enana sólo traería problemas, además podía notar que algo le ocultaba a Eddie con respecto a sus "visiones".

Mis pensamientos se quedaron colgados cuando sentí que mi Rose se movía de su lugar, se había levantado e iba caminando hacia los baños. Inmediatamente eché una mirada a mí alrededor y todos los humanos estaban dormidos, incluso las aeromozas, así que me dispuse a seguir a mi adorada esposa.

A penas llegué a la puerta, Rose la abrió y me metió adentro con ella. Estaba tan hermosa con ese vestido rojo que traía puesto, no esperé ni dos segundos para empezar a acariciar su cuerpo con pasión y besarla como si fuera la última vez de nuestras existencias. Estaba por desabrocharle el sostén con una mano, mientras que la otra recorría su entrepierna haciendo que temblase de placer, cuando unos suaves golpeteos en la puerta nos hicieron volver a la realidad.

_"¿Qué haremos ahora? Si nos encuentra la aeromoza estaremos en serio problemas"_ pensé mirando a Rose preocupado, ella simplemente bufó y luego siseo molesta, no pensaba abrir la puerta por lo visto pues volvió a besarme con pasión. Se volvieron a escuchar los golpecitos en la puerta y una voz chillona del otro lado.

**-¡O salen en este instante de ahí, o llamo a la aeromoza para que los saque!** – Era Alice, la pequeña demonio nos había visto en una de sus estúpidas visiones, "relajándonos" en el baño del avión. _"Mierda"_, pensé molesto ahora yo con esa enana duende que andaba, ¿por qué no se metía en sus asuntos?

**-Ya enseguida** – Dijo Rose volviendo a besarme.

**-¡AHORA ROSALIE HALE!** – Chilló de nuevo el duende ese que se hacía llamar mi hermana.

Entre gruñidos y siseo por parte de nosotros dos, salimos y fuimos a sentarnos en nuestros asientos. Realmente estaba molesto por la interrupción, Rosalie y yo éramos capaces de estar juntos en cualquier lugar y a cualquier hora, eso era de público conocimiento en la familia, pero que Alice nos interrumpiese de esa manera me sacaba de mis casillas.

Estuve sentado pensando durante horas en cómo podría hacer para que Rose y yo tuviéramos un momento a solas en ese avión, parecía la aventura perfecta, pero de un momento a otro noté que mi amada estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos. _¿Qué será lo que la tiene así?_ Pensé mientras miraba como sus facciones se contraían en una confusión, luego notando mi escrutinio no tan delicado me sonrió y cerró los ojos. No me lo dirá, así que decidí hacer lo mismo.

**_Trish P.O.V._**

Había llegado al campus más temprano de lo acostumbrado, gracias a que Don Oscar me había dejado salir antes de la oficina, porque de otro modo estaría todavía desesperada en algún autobús rezando porque el profesor no me cerrara la puerta y me dejase fuera de la clase, sólo para regañarme después. La paz a la noche era algo que no se podía tener, siempre había millones de personas, pero para mi suerte Jorge y los demás ya se encontraban ahí, eso haría que el tiempo no fuera tan despacio.

**-Hola hija** – Me saludó Jorge sonriente, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

**-¡Papi, dame otro!** – Me apresuré a mostrarle la otra mejilla – **No creo que quieras que tu única hija se quede soltera** – Sonreí y me complació.

Nos pasamos hablando de todo y de nada con algunos compañeros más hasta que Carmen apareció, la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de hablar esa noche pero creí que la mejor manera de pasar el tiempo sería con ella. Se acercó a nosotros y besó a Jorge en la frente antes que él pudiera reaccionar, todos nos echamos a reír a carcajadas por la cara de tomate que tenía, luego vino junto a mí y sin decir nada nos alejamos.

**-¿Cómo estas hoy hija?** – Me preguntó, era nuestra broma personal, Jorge y ella decían ser marido y mujer a pesar de que sólo había amistad entre ellos, y yo era la hija de ambos, ja ja ja, era divertido.

**-Por ahora estoy muy bien mami** – Le dije con cara de niña de 5 años y ella se carcajeó – **Aún no he visto al causante de mis desvaríos ni mucho menos al idiota que me da náuseas.** – Al parecer había abierto la boca muy rápido, en ese mismo instante vi como un Jeep Suzuki celeste entraba al estacionamiento y ese animal se bajaba sonriendo.

**-Mírame a mí** – Me dijo Carmen con tono autoritario – **Cuéntame, ¿Qué más has averiguado?** – Lo dijo en un susurro y comprendí en el acto la razón.

**-Ya te lo he dicho amiga** – Respondí más contenta – **Sólo sé que su apellido es Cullen, son como 6 a 8 personas que integran esa familia, es uno de los pocos clanes que viven juntos. Después de eso no tengo novedades** – Afirmé bajando la cabeza, cada vez se me hacía más difícil conseguir información sobre ellos. De la nada creí escuchar un gruñido, miré de inmediato a mi amiga por si se estaba queriendo pasar de simpática, pero ella me miró con sorpresa y duda, no había sido ella, entonces…

El sonido de ese gruñido no se fue de mi mente en toda la clase, la verdad que el animal ese se sentara tan cerca de mí no me importó, sólo podía pensar en lo que creí haber escuchado y luego me concentré en la clase, pues no me convenía estar tan paranoica. Salimos de clases antes de tiempo, por supuesto, mi conductor personal no estaba todavía libre de sus actividades académicas, y Carmen no lo iba a dejar pasar, bromeó por unos instantes hasta que Jorge y los muchachos aparecieron, ellos siempre se iban juntos.

**-Hasta mañana hija** – Dijeron mis "padres" y yo sonreí despidiéndome con la mano.

Me dispuse a esperar a Jonathan, miré el celular para saber la hora, sólo faltaban 15 minutos para que este saliera de sus clases y pudiéramos ir a comer algo por ahí, luego a casa, pero mientras que fantaseaba algo me distrajo, unas sombras a lo lejos, parecían manchones. Me asusté aún más cuando unas manos me rodearon la cintura, no eran las manos de mi mejor amigo, eran las manos de un animal asqueroso, intenté zafarme pero no lo logré, me giró para que lo mirara y sonrió.

Seguí intentando soltarme de él, pero de ninguna manera me dejaría ir, sabía que él había estado esperando con ansiedad el momento de volver a ponerme las manos encima y que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que me quedara sola, como esa noche. Traté de chillar, pero me calló con un beso tratando de comerme con sus labios y su asquerosa lengua, mi reacción fuer morderle tan fuerte que incluso sentí la sangre en mi boca cuando se separó de mí y me golpeó con fuerza, causando que cayera al suelo.

**-¡PERRA!** – Gritó furioso – **Esta me la pagas** – Cuando iba a abalanzarse sobre mí, vi cómo algo o alguien, no supe bien qué, lo hizo retroceder con pánico en sus ojos, volví a escuchar el gruñido de hacía unas horas atrás pero justo a mis espaldas. Estaba tan adolorida y asustada que ni siquiera intenté moverme para ver quién me había salvado, el idiota simplemente corrió a su auto y se marchó.

Cuando finalmente pude ponerme en pie luego de unos minutos volteé pero ya no había nadie, negué con la cabeza y en eso me di cuenta, Jonathan no estaba, él se había ido al Brasil en un viaje de la universidad, era María quien estaba usando el auto de su hermano por fin. Volví a reaccionar moviendo la cabeza y lentamente tomé mis cosas del suelo y me dirigí a la parada para tomar al autobús.

**Rosalie P.O.V.**

Estaba todavía muy, pero muy molesta porque Alice nos interrumpió en el avión, y más aún ahora que nos habíamos divido en dos grupos al llegar al hotel, y para colmo Emmett estaba en otro grupo. Por suerte llegamos a la noche y pudimos ir directamente a la universidad a la que asistían las chicas estas, estaba realmente molesta por tener que alejarme de mi esposo y mucho más por tener que andas de "niñeras" por una semana, pues ese era el tiempo que habían dado Carlisle y Esme para que volviéramos.

Habíamos tenido tiempo de llegar y escondernos con facilidad en la cima del edificio de dos pisos, la verdad que esa universidad tenía muchos árboles bien altos que servirían para escondernos en caso de necesitarlo. Alice por fin divisó a unos jóvenes y al escuchar la voz de una de las chicas nos señaló que se trataba de la misma de sus visiones, se estaba alejando hacia la oscuridad con su amiga y empezaron a hablar sin sentido, hasta que la escuchamos nombrar nuestro apellido y eso hizo que gruñera por lo bajo, si mi Emmett no me tapaba la boca, juro que hubiera sido peor.

**-Bueno** – Dijo finalmente Alice cuando se fueron todos a sus respectivas clases – **Creo que es hora de formar los grupo de vigilancia.**

**-¿Qué?** – Atiné a decir sin crear mucho revuelo. _¿Acaso nos piensa separar? Esta de loca si piensa que me voy a ir por ahí sola con Jasper a seguir a esa humana._

**-Lo grupos serán de a 3** – Continuó – **Y para evitar posibles desastres serán así: el grupo uno lo constituiremos Edward, Emmett y yo; el segundo serán Bella, Jasper y Rosalie.**

**-¡No!** – Dijo mi esposo al borde del colapso, tal y como yo me lo imaginé – **No me puedes hacer esto duendecillo, por favor no me alejes de mi Rose, sabes que no soporto estar lejos de ella.**

Las horas se escurrieron de esa manera, discutiendo sobre por qué no podíamos ir en parejas pero el hecho era que si una pareja debía separarse (lógico, eran 3 vampiros en cada grupo) nadie podía quedarse con su pareja. Finalmente nos dimos cuenta cuando salieron los estudiantes de sus clases, era bastante entrada la noche; sus amigos estuvieron unos minutos riéndose de ella por algo que tenía que ver con un chico, la verdad ni le presté atención a esa parte de su conversación.

**-Hasta mañana hija** – Dijeron sus dos amigos y se marcharon, dejándola sola, con nosotros al asecho. De inmediato Alice y su grupo los siguieron, a ellos les tocaba cuidar a la tal Carmen. Nosotros nos quedamos a vigilar a la otra chica, la que sabía demasiado, me llegué a preguntar si no hubiera sido mejor que Edward se quedara con nosotros para leerle la mente, pero bueno.

Parecía esperar a alguien, miró su celular con curiosidad, la tranquilidad aparente recorrió sus facciones y sonrió ante alguna idea, pero mientras que esto ocurría nos movimos, porque vimos a uno de los estudiantes acercarse por detrás suyo; ella pareció notarnos, pero no sintió al chico a sus espaldas. Su rostro pasó a susto cuando el chico le rodeó la cintura con las manos, intentó zafarse desesperadamente pero no lo lograba, y el chico la giró para que mirase y sonrió.

**-¡Esta aterrada!** – Dijo Jasper en un susurro. _¿Cómo que aterrada? ¿No es acaso su compañero?_ – **Siento una lujuria increíble proveniente de ese chico.** – Siseó mi hermano y ahí lo comprendí, era como si me hubieran llevado de regreso a aquella noche, oscura y fría.

Ella seguía tratando de soltarse de su agarre, pero él era más fuerte y la presionaba contra su cuerpo, podía oler como se excitaba el maldito animal; mi boca se llenó de veneno y tenía que controlarme para no saltar y matarlo. Al parecer intentó gritar y él la besó, parecía querer comérsela en ese mismo momento, vi cómo el cuerpo de ella se encogió y luego el olor a sangre me golpeó la nariz, al tiempo que el chico la golpeaba a ella con fuerza tirándola al suelo.

**-¡PERRA!** – Gritó el idiota y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso – **Esta me la pagarás** – Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Jasper se había parado detrás de la chica gruñendo y mostrando los dientes rabioso, el chico retrocedió con pánico en los ojos y huyó. Segundos después mi hermano estaba de nuevo junto a nuestro lado, pero ella seguía en el suelo, sin reaccionar.

**-No pude controlarme, lo siento** – Se disculpó sin un atisbo de arrepentimiento en su voz – **No podía soportar sentir cómo la asustaba cada vez más, al parecer ahora está en shock.**

Unos minutos más tarde se levantó y miró hacia atrás, pero no nos vio, meneó la cabeza en gesto negativo y vi en sus ojos como algo le caía encima, como si recordara algo; volvió a menear la cabeza mientras juntaba sus cosas y se marchaba a la parada del autobús. Si en mis manos estuviera, juraría que la protegería e incluso asesinaría a esa animal, pero en ese mismo momento en que lo pensé, el celular de mi hermana sonó.

**-Sí, Alice** – Dijo Bella – **Sí, se lo diré. Tranquila** – Cortó la llamada y se volvió a mirarme – **Dice Al que no cometas una locura todavía, que ese miserable sufrirá, pero que no es el momento.**

Contuve mi rabia y me tuve que serenar, pues seguíamos a la chica a pie y eso nos crearía muchos problemas si de por ahí algún humano se percataba de nuestra presencia.

* * *

Les pido mil disculpas por actualizar recién hoy, es que esta mañana tuve un examen parcial y con el tema de andar estudiando se me pasó el tiempo. Este capítulo se dividirán en 2, pues es algo largo y no pudimos acortarlo aunque realmente nos esmeramos. Antes del viernes prometo publicar la segunda parte.

Sigan dejando sus críticas, rewies, etc.

_**Trish Cullen**_


	5. Vigilancia segunda parte

**CAPÍTULO 3 (segunda parte)**

**_Carmen P.O.V._**

Jorge me acercó a casa, pero eso no evitaba que me sintiera observada, y a la vez algo preocupada por lo que le mandé un mensaje de texto a Patty pero no respondía. _"Me pregunto si estará bien, él seguía en el estacionamiento y no me gusta dejarla sola cerca suyo, pero ella estaba esperando a… ¡MIERDA! John está de viaje"_

**-Jorge** – Le dije – **Anda al supermercado a esperar a Patty; John no está y creo que todos lo olvidamos.**

Lo comprendió al instante, se fue de inmediato y yo entré hacia el fondo de la casa para ver a mi precioso bóxer Tchaiko moviendo la cola contento de verme, pero de la nada sentí una fría ráfaga a mis espaldas y mi perro enloqueció, ladraba como si mi vida dependiera de ello, me asusté, miré pero no había nadie detrás de mí. Mamá salió a tratar de calmarlo y traté de ayudarle, tenía miedo que la mordiera o algo peor, logramos calmarlo para poder entrar a la casa.

La noche la pasé con frío, no muy cómoda porque cada cierto tiempo me despertaba creyendo escuchar voces o susurros, pero NO había nada y me dije que ya estaba alucinando. Cuando finalmente amaneció, resultó ser un día nublado, me preparé y fui a trabajar, no con muchas ganas y en verdad sentía que me seguían, lo cual podía ratificar con las repentinas ráfagas de frío que sentía y las sombras que desaparecían con rapidez.

**-¿Sabes? He tenido el día más raro de mi vida** – Le dije a mi amiga mientras esperábamos que el profesor terminase de preparar su clase – **Como si mi hubieran seguido todo el día. Sombras y ráfagas de frío y…** - Patty miraba un punto fijo en la pared, respiraba con dificultad, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar - **¡¿Qué te pasa?!**

**-Nada… No te preocupes… Por mí** – Dijo de forma entrecortada, ya me estaba asustando y de repente se levantó, habló dos palabras con el profesor, quien la miró con miedo y tristeza, para luego retirarse a toda velocidad de la clase.

Me preocupé mucho más cuando no la vi al salir de clases, ni Jorge podía contactarse con ella y sólo acrecentó mis sentimientos, pero como siempre los chicos tenían sus teorías. Claro, hacía unas cuantas semanas que ella se venía mareando, sintiendo náuseas, parecía muy débil y agotada; además de que Franco se había jactado de haber "dormido" con ella, era algo lógico que pensaran que estaba embarazada, pero yo lo creí del todo.

_Edward P.O.V._

Habíamos seguido a la tal Carmen hasta su casa, Emmett jugaba como un niño con el pobre bóxer que ella tenía y el animal terminaría como loco pues cada vez que la madre de ella salía para calmarlo, mi enorme hermano se pegaba al techo de la casa, pero sin salir de la vista del animal asustado. _"Jasper podría calmar a ambos"_ me dije a mí mismo y sonreí.

La mente de la chica era un tema aparte, se pasaba de preocuparse por la universidad hasta estar molesta con su madre por una telenovela o algo parecido, era divertido ver cómo su mente volaba de un lado a otro. La noche pasó mucho más rápido de lo que nos esperábamos, pero seguirla durante el día fue un poco más complicado, ella parecía alerta todo el tiempo, como si nos sintiera a sus espaldas y a cada rato Alice nos obligaba a escondernos, su mente era una locura y como me di cuenta que no pensaba en nosotros simplemente dejé de prestarle atención.

**-Bella** – Dije al ver a mi adorada esposa, ¡Cómo la había extrañado!, la abracé por la cintura – **No me gusta estar lejos de ti, me pongo ansioso.**

**-Edward** – Dijo ella con su voz dulce y rió devolviéndome el abrazo y besándome con cariño – **Yo también te extrañé, amor.**

**-¡Mi Rose!** – Chilló mi tonto hermano, consiguiendo que Alice lo golpeara en la cabeza para hacerlo callar – **No sabes cómo hice sufrir a ese chuco que tiene la chica, lo hice pensando en ti** – Rió mientras Rosalie lo besaba. Alice y Jasper simplemente se tomaron de la mano, se podría ver a lo lejos que estaban felices de estar de nuevo juntos y que apreciaban lo sencillo de su amor.

_"¡NO, POR FAVOR, NO AHORA, NO HOY, NO AQUÍ!"_ El pánico de estos pensamientos me hizo poner alerta, provenía del aula de las chicas, me concentré en escuchar. Alice tuvo otra visión: la chica que ellos habían seguido salía del aula, corría y se recostaba contra una pared, se veía muy pálida y enferma. Tomaba una bocanada de aire con esfuerzo y con dificultad caminó hacia la parada de autobuses.

_"No me está haciendo el menor caso"_ que quejó Carmen en su mente y pude ver a la otra chica mirando un punto fijo. _"Dios, está muy pálida"_ volvió a pensar.

**-¡¿Qué te pasa?!** – preguntó preocupada _"Parece que se va a desvanecer y yo aquí hablando de mi día con ráfagas y sombras"_. ¡¿Qué?! Ella había notado nuestra vigilancia y todo por culpa del mastodonte de mi hermano que adoraba verla reaccionar.

**-Nada… No te preocupes… Por mí** – Dijo la otra chica con voz adolorida, reconocí la primera voz mental como la suya _"Oh no, debo irme ya o podría morir aquí"_ ¿Morir?

**-Edward** – Me llamó Alice – **Cuéntanos** – Dijo con tono demandante, pero mi curiosidad podía más y me limité a seguir a la joven, a lo que mi grupo me siguió, aunque Emmett lloriqueó al tener que soltar a Rosa, pero esta reaccionó.

**-¡Hey! Ella es nuestra responsabilidad, Edward** – Pero no le presté atención, suspiraron y todos menos Bella, Jasper y Alice me siguieron. Después de un rato de seguir al bus llegamos frente a un hospital, allí cruzó a duras penas la calle y con dificultad ingresó a la zona de urgencias.

**-¡Patricia, por Dios!** – Dijo una enfermera que al parecer la conocía _"Dios, se ve realmente mal, debo llamar al Dr. Vera de inmediato"_ – **Ven, te llevaré a una habitación, luego veremos el papeleo.**

Todo el personal del hospital que la veía parecía conocerla, sus pensamientos variaban pero la mayoría era de tristeza, pena y comprensión. Me sorprendió de sobremanera oír la mente de Rose _"¿Qué tendrá? Se veía muy mal"_, me tenía que estar engañando, ¿Rosalie Hale Cullen preocupada por esa humana?

Los pensamientos de un hombre llamaron mi atención de nuevo _"Que extraño, hoy vino sola"_. Por lo que pude ver siempre la acompañaba un joven alto, pero no podía verle el rostro, así que dejé de interesarme, pero los pensamientos de Patricia me hicieron sobresaltar _"Cómo quisiera haber conocido algún vampiro en mi vida, pero no conozco a ninguno, ni siquiera a los Cullen."_

_Trish P.O.V._

Entré al hospital con lo que me quedaba de fuerzas, una de las enfermeras se me acercó rápidamente para ayudarme, cada paso que daba parecía que iba a ser el último. "Dios, no permitas que este sea mi fin" pensé desesperada.

**-¡Patricia, por Dios! Ven te llevaré a una habitación, luego veremos el papeleo.** – Dijo la enfermera mientras que los demás me miraban, ya estaban acostumbrados a verme por allí cuando iba con Jonathan a mis consultas con el Dr. Vera. A duras penas logré acostarme en la cama, la chica me dio unos calmantes para el dolor y me dejó, supuse que era para ir a buscar al Doctor y los minutos se hicieron eternos hasta que la puerta se abrió.

**-Patricia, querida** – Dijo el Dr. Vera, era un hombre tan bueno, canoso y de tez trigueña como la mía, ojos café – **Veo que hoy estás muy débil, los análisis que hizo la enfermera cuando llegaste me dicen que no estás en buenas condiciones y…** - Levantó la vista de su carpeta para mirarme, pero dio una mirada a la habitación rápidamente - **¿Cómo llegaste al hospital? ¿Has venido sola?** – Me preguntó visiblemente molesto.

**-Si** – Respondí agachando la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

**-No es lo más inteligente que has hecho hasta ahora niña** – Me reprendió – **Sabes que el estado avanzado de tu EM (esclerosis múltiple) no es nada agradable, ¿Qué pasó con el chico que suele acompañarte?** – Tragué saliva, Jonathan siempre me había acompañado desde ya hacía más de dos meses, era el único que sabía de mi condición.

**-Está de viaje** – Respondí tosiendo y respirando con dificultad – **La universidad Doctor.** – Dije tratando de proteger a mi amigo, ¿amigo? Eso era todo lo que él significaba, no lo sé, pero definitivamente no era el mejor momento para ponerme a reflexionar - **¿Cuánto tiempo?** – Pregunté finalmente sin mirar al médico.

**-Mi niña…** – Dijo el doctor, como tratando de aplazar lo inevitable.

**-Dr. Vera** – Repliqué con la voz más dura que pude – **No necesita hacerlo más suave, sé que voy a morir y pronto, sólo quiero que me diga para poder terminar de poner lo que queda en orden.** – Pude ver como mis palabras afectaron profundamente al médico pero no iba hacerme para atrás, debía saberlo.

**-Este… No creo… **- Tartamudeó, pero al ver que no iba a aceptar cualquier respuesta, suspiró apenado y con ojos tristes me respondió – **Si mis cálculos no son errados, tienes unos días, a los sumo una semana más de vida. Lo siento mi niña.**

Mi mundo se vino abajo, era viernes, Jonathan volvería mañana de tarde de su viaje ¿Y si no sobrevivía la noche? "Bueno, tampoco vamos a ser pesimistas a estas alturas" Me empeñaría a dar todo de mí para volver a verlo antes de dejar este mundo, pero de inmediato recordé a mis amigos, a Jorge, a Carmen y a los demás. ¿Qué dirían cuando la realidad llegara a ellos? ¿Se enfadarían cuando supieran la verdad y que no les conté de mi situación? Pero mi muerte tendría un lado positivo, al menos volvería a ver a mi familia ¿O no?

En ese momento volví a escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrirse, ya era muy entrada la noche así que no podía ser el doctor, y decidí hacerme la dormida, seguro era la enfermera chequeando mi estado. Escuché murmullos, como susurros y una mano fría que tocaba mi frente, luego una voz.

**-Apúrate, tenemos que sacarla de aquí cuanto antes.** – Intenté abrir mis ojos pero no podía, una mano tapaba mis ojos y la otra mi boca. – ¡**Jazz!** – Eso fue lo último que pude escuchar, mi cuerpo se relajó al toque de unas frías manos en mi hombro, una oscuridad me atrajo y aunque intenté resistirme, sólo pude dejarme llevar finalmente. _"Te quiero, Jonathan"._

* * *

Hola gente linda, estuve sin internet desde el jueves y no me fue posible actualizar antes, disculpen. El capítulo 4 va por la mitad y la verdad que me falta un poco de tiempo con la facultad y los parciales, así que les pido un poco de aguante.

Hace días que no me encuentro con mi amiga, co autora, por decirlo de una manera. Las ideas las ponemos juntas pero yo escribo sola así que aguántenme, y Nena, si lees esto, no te enojes conmigo, sabes que es la verdad. TQM.

Tengo unas ideas sobre un ExR, pero todavía estoy trabajándolo mentalmente, sería un One Shot, pero ya vere si en uno de estos días puedo ordenar mis ideas para ponerlo por escrito. xP

Como sabes las **negrítas** son diálogos y las _cursivas_ pensamientos.

_**Trish Cullen**_


	6. Secuestro y Decisiones

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**_Jasper P.O.V._**

Me sorprendí de sobremanera al ver que la chica caía en un profundo sueño al utilizar mi poder sobre ella y no fui el único que quedó con los ojos como platos, mis hermanos estaban conmocionados pero yo estaba tan concentrado que no les presté atención. Emmett la tomó en brazos saliendo por la ventana con rapidez para subirla al auto y llevarla a la casa que habíamos alquilado, mientras que Rose y Bella se dirigieron a la casa de ella para traerle ropas y algunas que otras pertenencias.

Alice la abrigó en la cama para que pasara frío, le colocó una compresa fría que cubría desde su frente hasta sus ojos para relajarla y luego Rosalie la sustituyó con ternura. Todos estábamos preocupados, pues mi doncella había tenido una visión que la cual llevábamos a la chica junto a Carlisle, lo cual sería complicado pero ella de inmediato movió algunos contactos y consiguió un jet privado que nos llevara hasta Washington, haríamos el resto del camino en automóvil.

**-Esclerosis múltiple** – Levanté la vista al oír a Edward, quien miraba a Emmett, seguramente respondiendo alguna pregunta mental.

**-¿Qué es? ¿Qué hace? ¿Qué significa?** – Rosalie estaba consternada, lo cual me envió una oleada de asombro de todos los demás presentes.

**-Significa que va a morir** – Respondió Edward bajando la mirada – **Es una enfermedad que no tiene cura, muy rara y será peor si se complica con problemas pulmonares, y por lo que pude "oír" en el hospital ella está en etapa terminal.**

La tristeza se hizo presente en la habitación, lo cual era algo extraño para mí puesta que acabábamos de secuestrar a una extraña, pero en cierto modo todos nos habíamos apegado a ella. De repente mi giré hacia Rosalie, me había mareado la forma en que cambió sus sentimientos de tristeza por una exasperante ansiedad, si pudiera moverse seguro estaría sacudiendo su pie con rapidez golpeando el piso con impaciencia.

**-Alice** – Dijo Rose, tratando de esconder su nerviosismo - **¿A qué hora nos iremos?**

**-Dentro de 2 horas** – Respondió mi ángel aún triste por la chica, pero en un segundo ella estaba quietecita mirando el vacío y al otro saltaba alrededor de Rose - **¡Rose! ¡Oh! ¡Sí, sí, sí!**

**-¡NOOO!** – Rugió Edward con furia - **¡Rosalie Hale NO lo harías!**

**-¡¿Tú qué sabes de lo que soy o no capaz de hacer Edward Cullen?!** – Bromó Rose.

Pudimos escuchar a la chica revolverse en la habitación, a lo que Bella fue a controlar que todo estuviera bien seguida de Rose y Alice, dejando a dos vampiros confundíos y uno realmente molesto. Emmett se dejó caer en un sillón suspirando al poner una mano sobre sus ojos; Edward salió al patio aún furioso con nuestra hermana y yo, no sabiendo que hacer, fui a ver a mi angelito.

**-Alice** – Dije al entrar a la habitación, pero ella puso un dedo sobre sus labios en señal de que guardase silencio. Observé entonces como la chica se movía inquieta en la cama, parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla, o tal vez era su estado avanzado de enfermedad, no sabría decirlo.

**-John…**– Susurró la joven en sueños, y como si fuera un bálsamo se relajó al instante.

**_Rosalie P.O.V._**

Estaba realmente molesta con Edward, ¿Cómo no podía entender que no iba a dejarla morir? Mi deseo era transformarla y en cuanto Alice lo vio me di su apoyo incondicional, pero el tonto cabezota de mi hermano estaba hecho una furia. Habíamos escuchado que Patricia se había movido en la habitación, así que fuimos a ver, ella estaba aún acostada y parecía dormida, pero sudaba frío a causa de la fiebre alta que tenía.

**-John…** – Dijo ella en sueños y no pude evitar preguntarme quién sería ese tal John, pues su cuerpo dejó de moverse cuando lo nombró. Tal vez algún amigo o quizá su novio, y ahí me di cuenta de que tendría que alejarse de todo lo que ella amaba y que le fuese familiar, pues al transformarse no volvería a reunirse con ese lado humano ni con nadie de su pasado.

Preparamos las pocas cosas que trajimos, armamos todos y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto para abordar el jet que Alice había conseguido, lo cual nos venía de maravillas porque no tendríamos manera de explicar a las personas de las aerolíneas cómo era posible que nos llevásemos a una chica inconsciente. Jasper usaba cada 2 horas su don con Patricia, evitando que se despertara, pero eso no hacía que los síntomas de la enfermedad se detuvieran: la fiebre aumentó, se la sentía mucho más débil que al principio y hasta el olor de su sangre fue cambiando.

Al llegar a Washington, Carlisle nos estaba esperando con mi BMW, el Volvo y su Mercedes, lo cual fue de gran ayuda para poder hacer en poco tiempo el viaje a casa pues las cosas se complicaban cada vez más. Ya en la mansión Cullen, llevaron a la chica al estudio para controlar que todo estuviera bien, nuestro padre le hizo algunos análisis y yo no podía despegarme de ella, lo cual molestaba a Edward y volvía loco al pobre de Jasper que intentaba calmar los ánimos.

**-Su condición no mejorará** – Dijo nuestro padre mientras salía con él de la habitación para ir a reunirnos con los demás – **Deberíamos prepararnos para que la cosa se ponga peor.**

Mi corazón muerto se encogió, ella me parecía tan buena persona aunque realmente no habíamos tenido ningún contacto directo cuando estaba consciente pero yo quería conocerla mejor, después de aquella noche en que mi hermano espantó a su compañero me sentí relacionada con ella y eso era algo que no iba a dejar escapar. Sabía que mi familia probablemente diría que estaba siendo egoísta pero era lo que yo deseaba, tenía a Emmett para apoyarme y eso era más que suficiente para mí, y en eso lo noté _"¿Qué me está pasando? Yo no soy así. Yo no me preocupo por estúpidas humanas, no importa quién sea o qué haya pasado."_

**-Si no te conociera diría que estabas loca** – Me dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos, odiaba cuando usaba su don para saber lo que pensaba, era como si no pudiera tener un momento de intimidad. – **Deberías dejar de quejarte y sacarte la idea de la cabeza, NO lo harás.**

**-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!** – Le grité frente a todos, ganándome una mirada de desaprobación de Carlisle y Esme – **Lo haré cuando sea necesario.**

**-¿Y qué pasó con lo de que no te importan las…?** – No lo dejé terminar, le gruñí con todas mis fuerzas haciendo temblar los vidrios – **Está bien, estas un poco sensible, lo entiendo, pero es mejor que dejes de pensarlo.**

**-Rosalie** – Me llamó Carlisle - **¿Podrías explicarnos a todos su pequeña discusión?**

**-Rose ha decidido convertir a Patricia cuando el momento llegue** – Respondió Alice con una sonrisa en su rostro, podía notar que le entusiasmaba la idea – **Y como podrás comprender a Edward no le hace la menor gracia, pero yo puedo verla convertida en una de nosotros y todo estará muy bien.**

-**Rosalie, hija** – Me llamó Esme - **¿Te parece bien amarrarla a esta forma de vida?** – Tenía un punto, puesto que yo era quien más rechazaba nuestra "vida" y el convertir a otra persona era lo que más había objetado, incluso le había hecho pasar malos ratos a Edward por eso cuando Bella aún era humana.

**-Madre** – Respondí, causando que todos los ojos se posaran en mí con sorpresa, pues eran muy pocas las veces que llamaba a Esme de esa forma – **Ella está demasiado informada sobre nosotros, dejarla morir es una opción, pero…** - Guardé silencio sin poder terminar mi frase y bajé la mirada, ¿Cómo podría explicar el nexo que había sentido con esa chica?

**-Yo creo que Rose está en lo correcto** – Alcé la vista al escuchar a Jasper – **No me miren así, la chica no creo que se moleste en lo absoluto y ella** – Dijo mirándome – **Está dispuesta a hacerlo.**

**-¡No puedo creerlo de ti, Jasper!** – Siseó Edward.

**-Edward** – Llamó Carlisle y todos prestamos atención, tenía los ojos cerrados – **Rose, no voy a discutir contigo tu decisión, pero…** - Me miró fijamente a los ojos, con cariño y preocupación - **¿Serás capaz de soportarlo?** – Me congelé por un segundo, yo NUNCA había probado sangre humana y su pregunta tenía sentido, no lo había pensado pero no me haría para atrás, la convertiría.

**-Creo que sí, pero no estoy 100% segura** – Confesé apenada, si hubiera sido humana estaría tan roja como un tomate – **Agradecería que me ayudasen, en caso de ser necesario.**

**-Claro que sí** – Dijo mi adorado esposo con su tierna sonrisa de niño – **Además, no puedo dejar que mates a nuestra nueva hermanita por accidente** – Amaba a Emmett pero en ocasiones sus bromas me sacaban de mis casillas. _"Ya voy a cobrarle ese comentario después."_

**-Carlisle** – Dijo Alice levantándose con rapidez y dirigiéndose a la habitación de Patricia – **Trae tu equipo médico de emergencia, despertará en un momento.**

**_Trish P.O.V._**

Había estado tan calmada que despertar jadeando y en busca de aire desesperadamente me asustó, me llevé las manos a la garganta. _"No puedo respirar"_ pensé con miedo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y pudo ver 8 miradas consternadas a mí alrededor, un hombre rubio estaba a mi lado por lo que me aferré a su mano con fuerza y él intentaba calmarme. Vi que traía en sus manos un tubo, como esos que había visto tantas veces en los programas de medicina como Dr. House y comprendí que debía ser un doctor.

Como de la nada, un flash de mi vida recorrió mi mente: mi familia, mis compañeros de universidad; mis amigos y amigas; finalmente las últimas vacaciones en diciembre pasado; el accidente; la muerte de mis padres, mi madrina y mi mundo, mi hermoso y joven hermano. En segundos mi di cuenta de que no había nada por lo cual seguir luchando, bajé la mano de la garganta y vi como el doctor estaba a punto de intubarme. Con la poca fuerza que tenía lo detuve y logré oír una voz aterciopelada.

**-No lo quiere Carlisle** – ¿Ese era el nombre del doctor? De pronto el joven que había hablado me observaba, estaba al borde, mis pulmones demandaban oxígeno y fue ahí cuando lo noté; "_piel muy pálida, ojos dorados, de figura impecable y hermosa; vampiro_".

**-Así es** – Dijo el joven – **¿Aún lo deseas?** – Me preguntó algo nervioso.

Tardé unos segundos en comprender, mi mayor anhelo, ser una de ellos. Quería desesperadamente poder hablar y decirle que sí, que lo hicieran. Mis ojos recorrieron la habitación hasta posarse en la mujer más cercana al Doctor, sus ojos me miraban suplicantes y con un amor incondicional que me caló profundamente.

Empecé a maldecir mentalmente el no poder hablar, el no poder decir que deseaba que me convirtieran en una de ellos y demasiado rápido para mis ojos humanos una joven rubia y de belleza impresionante se acercó, me miró a los ojos y me dio aquella mordida en el cuello que tanto anhelaba. Un dolor indescriptible surgió en mis venas, comencé a retorcerme y un fuego abrazador me quemaba por dentro; parecía el mismo infierno y deseaba que terminase; según mis conocimientos sobre vampiros la transformación se llevaba a cabo con la mordida y se debía beber la sangre del otro vampiro para poder que el ciclo se complete, pero sólo podía pensar en morir.

El dolor era insoportable, mi propio infierno personal, pero me contuve de gritar, aunque me retorcía de manera incontrolada, de algún modo logré sellar mi boca para no emitir ningún grito. Al parecer perdí el conocimiento en algún momento del proceso pero cuando por fin fui consciente de nuevo, unas voces a mi alrededor llamaron mi atención, y me concentré en ellas para que el dolor que aún era increíble, no me hiciera perder el control de mi boca.

**-Ya han pasado tres días, ¿por qué no despierta?** – Por el timbre de voz asumí que la que había hablado era una de las jóvenes que había visto antes en la habitación con el doctor.

"_¡¿Tres días?! ¡¿Cuándo el tiempo se había pasado de esa manera?!_"

**-Debería despertar en unas horas **– Era una voz con tono preocupado y serio, seguro que sería el doctor.

**-Creo que está consciente, Carlisle **– Esa voz melodiosa la conocía, el joven que me había comprendido cuando no podía hablar, pero a pesar de tener toda la intención de abrir los ojos, no pude.

**-Aún no ha terminado, Edward. ¿Puedes oírlo? Su corazón está dando los últimos latidos** – A penas terminé de escuchar al doctor decir eso, el dolor se incrementó; si antes había tenido el control, esta vez no pude y lancé un grito desgarrador. El silencio se hizo en el lugar, el dolor se había ido y lentamente fui recobrando el control para poder moverme y abrir los ojos.

La intensidad de la luz me molestaba así que usé una mano para taparla y ahí lo noté: mi piel era muy pálida, como la de un muerto. Fui examinando mi mano y lentamente me senté en la cama en donde me encontraba; al alzar la vista me topé con 8 pares de ojos que me observaban. El doctor dio un paso al frente.

**-¿Cómo te sientes?** – Preguntó con su tono preocupado.

**-** **Estoy bien** – Inmediatamente me llevé una mano a la boca al escuchar mi timbre de voz, sonaba más dulce, femenino, casi felino; no iba a decir que no me gustaba pero la verdad era que me desconcertaba bastante.

**-Tranquila, es normal, como muchas otras cosas tu voz cambió** – Explicó y continuó – **Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen y esta es mi familia** –Señalando a todos.

**-Mi nombre es Esme** – Dijo la mujer que antes me había mirado con amor y sonrió – **Soy la esposa de Carlisle y estos son nuestros "hijos"** – Finalizó haciendo un gesto para que cada uno se fuera presentando.

**-Soy Emmett** – Dijo el más fortachón de todos, tenía pelo rizado y oscuro, una sonrisa de niño y una voz muy simpática para mi gusto.

**-Soy Rosalie** – Se apresuró la chica que estaba al lado, era la que me había mordido, en un momento noté que Emmet y ella se sostenían la mano, como si de dos enamorados se tratase.

**-Soy Jasper** –Otro de los jóvenes, rubio y de un porte muy elegante. Sonreí al verlo de la mano de la otra jovencita de la familia, más pequeña en estatura pero con un brillo en sus ojos.

**-Soy Alice** – Esta vez era la pequeña la que había hablado, su voz era un tintineo muy agradable – **Espero que seamos grandes amigas** – Sonrió ampliamente.

**-Yo soy Edward y ella es Bella** – Me dijo el joven de la voz melodiosa y la joven a su lado sonrió tan dulce que me infundió confianza.

**-Mi nombre es Patricia** – Dije tranquila – **Pero…**

**-¿Pero qué querida?** – Se apresuró a decir Esme.

**-Pero me gustaría que me llamen Trish** – Respondí algo avergonzada y tímida – **Así me gusta mucho más.**

_"La verdad que Kira me gusta más, pero eso cambiaría demasiado las cosas"_ pensé al final.

**-¿Acaso las cosas no han cambiado lo suficiente?** – Edward preguntó, lo cual me sorprendió, pues podría jurar que no había dicho nada en voz alta. Lo miré con cara de confundida y Alice saltó en su lugar.

**-¡Eres tan tierna!**

**-Disculpa a mi hijo** – Carlisle intervino y miró de reojo a Edward – **A veces no sabe controlarse, verás… -** Dudó por unos segundos y luego de un suspiro – **Algunos de mis hijos poseen dones, el de Edward, es leer la mente de las personas.**

**-Yo soy empático.** – Intervino Jasper haciendo que lo mirase más confundida con sus palabras, tenía un vago recuerdo de su significado, pero…** - Puedo influir en el estado de ánimo de las personas a mí alrededor, así como ellos pueden influir en el mío.**

**-Yo soy un escudo** – Dijo Bella tímidamente, pero pude notar un dejo de orgullo – **Ningún poder mental puede afectarme a mí, ni a las personas a las que proteja** – ella sonrió.

Los observé de nuevo tranquilamente, ahora entendía; miré a la pareja que no había hablado y noté como Rosalie me observaba como si yo fuera un bicho raro, no pude evitar poner cara de desconcierto y ladear un poco la cabeza. Emmett la tomó de la mano y ella enseguida notó mi mirada.

**-Lo siento** – Se disculpó – **Es que siento como si algo tuviéramos en común, no tengo idea de qué podría ser, pero así lo siento.**

**-No te preocupes, está bien** – Luego de eso me di cuenta de algo, no estaba sedienta y eso era parte de ser un vampiro. Me llevé las manos hacia la garganta - **¿Por qué no me siento "hambrienta"?**

**-Estuvimos alimentándote por un tubo mientras te transformabas** – Explicó Carlisle con una gran sonrisa – **Es por eso que no tienes sed aún, pero…**

Todos le miraron y Alice sonrió de oreja a oreja, no sé por qué pero en parte me dio algo de miedo al ver que sus ojos brillaban como si algo le gustase demasiado y no pudiera aguantarse las ganas de saltar de alegría. La miré confundida (definitivamente se había convertido en mi mirada favorita), la verdad es que no comprendía muy bien el motivo de tanto entusiasmo y luego vi que los demás me miraban como bicho raro, me asusté.

**-La estamos asustando**. **Mejor le explicamos las normas, Carlisle **– Señaló Jasper

**-¡Aún no está lista!** – Chilló Alice mirando a Jasper con tristeza – **Esa ropa que lleva está horrible, déjenme prepararla y luego podrán charlar de las reglas.**

**-¿Qué tiene de malo mi…?** – No llegué a terminar mi frase, pues al echar una mirada a mi ropa comprendí que Alice estaba 100% en lo correcto, no estaba bien vestida.

En menos de lo que pude notar me encontré sola en la habitación con Rosalie y Alice, quien sonreía y daba saltitos a mí alrededor. Sin mediar palabra, me ayudaron a levantarme y me llevaron a otra habitación más cómoda, completamente deslumbrante para mí gusto.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color lavanda claro y una cama de una plaza estaba junto a la pared, frente al gran ventanal que cubría media habitación; junto a la cama una pequeña mesa de noche en un color marfil y el piso de madera con una alfombra redonda en el medio a juego con la mesita. Sin más preámbulos, Alice me llevó a una puerta oculta en la pared, sonrió y la abrió.

**-Este será tu nuevo closet (armario), sé que está prácticamente vacío pero ya tendremos tiempo de llenarlo** – Explicó Alice, ante mi asombro y desconcierto por el tamaño del "pequeño" (nótese el sarcasmo) lugar, mientras entraba a sacar algo – **Este es perfecto y seguro te quedará precioso.**

Observé detenidamente lo que una de mis anfitrionas me ponía en la cama: un par de jeans de color negro, una blusa violeta oscura con letras en plateado y unos zapatos de tacón negros. _"¡Alice definitivamente quiere que me lastime o haga el ridículo!"_, esos zapatos estaban fuera de mi alcance y de cualquier discusión, eran demasiado altos y de seguro me lastimaría los pies o tropezaría, que es peor.

**-No te preocupes** – Añadió Rosalie, viendo mi cara de consternación al ver los zapatos – **Ahora que eres uno de nosotros verás que se te hará más simple usar ese tipo de calzados.**

Estaba realmente aturdida, los colores me eran más brillantes, los sonidos eran más nítidos, todo era diferente, y la ropa que las chicas me habían dado me quedaba como un guante, aunque aún no me miraba en el enorme espejo que había en el closet. Di vuelta lentamente con los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrí no cabía en mi felicidad: la chica más hermosa que había visto en mi vida me observaba, sus ojos eran de un color borgoña, sus labios rojos y su cabello ligeramente decorado con mechas liláceas que se perdían entre su cabellera castaña oscura.

_"Esa no puedo ser yo, esto es demasiado subreal..."_ y de golpe me llegó su recuerdo, sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus facciones, su voz y su calor: Jonathan. No volvería a verlo, él se olvidaría de mí, haría su vida, se casaría y sería feliz, y sin embargo yo, jamás podría olvidarlo. Un dejo de tristeza asomó en mis nuevos ojos y el reflejo me devolvió una sonrisa torcida.

* * *

Bueno, aquí les dejo otro capítulo.

TaaniaahCullen: Querida, Patricia soy yo y Carmen es mi amiga, Jorge es el mejor amigo de Carmen y Jonathan es un personaje ficticio que cree para poder suplir a cualquier chico que pudiera gustarme, pues ahora estoy soltera y no tengo mira en nadie.

Los capítulos trato de hacerlos un poco más largos cada vez pero no siempre me saldrán así de bien, la verdad es que por ahora las cosas estan en historia con este fic, después vendrá la parte de risas, drama, llanto... Habrán muchas emociones, eso de seguro.

Dejen sus reviews

**_Trish Cullen_**


	7. ¿Tú?

Hola a todas/os

Pido mil y un disculpas, pero como ya he informado en otros capítulos, estoy de exámenes parciales en la universidad (y NO me ha ido muy bien), a penas tengo los puntajes justos para poder rendir las finales que empiezan el 3 de julio y con los trabajos que tengo que presentar para poder habilitar mi cabeza anda como loca. Es por eso que no he podido actualizar antes.

Este capítulo me pareció bastante largo, y les informo o ADVIERTO (para quienes quieran saber), que habrá una sesión con un poco de lemon en él.

Gracias por seguirme, por leer lo que escribo. Si ven errores POR FAVOR, háganmelo saber así lo arreglo. Las ropas y demás cosas trataré de ponerlas con links. No será la gran cosa pero lo intentaré, a excepción de los autos, esos sí que serán hermosos.

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5**

**_Alice P.O.V._**

Trish se veía hermosa con esas ropas que le habíamos elegido, se podía ver que le gustaba la habitación también, pero de la nada pude ver una sonrisa torcida e incluso diría que forzada en su rostro al verse en el espejo, algo la estaba poniendo triste. Rose y yo nos miramos confundidas, pensamos que tal vez no le gustaba la ropa que habíamos elegido para ella pero cuando me disponía a hablarle, una visión.

_"Un vampiro llegaba a la casa, con la cabeza gacha hasta ver a Carlisle en la puerta esperándolo con Esme. Carlisle lo llamó Nate, invitándolo a pasar y presentándolo a los que se encontraban escaleras abajo. Trish, Rosalie y yo descendiendo las escaleras. En el momento en que Carlisle presentó a Trish con el extraño, ella alzó la mirada y al verlo su rostro se llenó de confusión."_

Trish seguía observándose en el espejo, pero luego dirigió su mirada al closet, que no tenía demasiada ropa pero era algo que había comprado con el poco tiempo y esperaba que fuera de su agrado, aunque siendo YO quien la eligió dudo que la rechazara. Rose la miró también y notó como ella empezaba a mirar los vestidos, aunque luego su mirada se desvió al cajón de ropa íntima, esto sería interesante sin duda, cerré mi mente para no ver su reacción por anticipado.

**-Alice, Rosalie** – Murmuró con suavidad - **¿Me pueden explicar esto?** – Tenía en sus manos una tanga negra de seda preciosa.

**-Es una tanga** – Dijo Rose con un tono de fastidio - **¿Nunca viste una?**

**-Sé lo que es** – Respondió avergonzada – **Ustedes dijeron que este sería mí closet ¿verdad?**

**-Sí, así es.** – Le dije contenta – **Esta es tú habitación. ¿Te gusta?**

**-La habitación, sí.** – Dijo y pensó un momento – **No quisiera sonar mal agradecida después de todo, pero… No tengo intenciones de usar algo como esto.**

**-¿Acaso tienes vergüenza?** – Le preguntó Rose – **La verdad es que con ese cuerpo de vampiresa no debería escatimar en ponerte lo que sea.**

**-Es verdad que ahora me veo muy linda, pero nunca fui de vestirme de esa manera** – Respondió Trish con tranquilidad – **No negaré que toda mi vida quise usar vestidos cortos y mostrar más mi cuerpo, pero nunca tuve el coraje.** – Pensó por un momento para luego sonreír mirando a Rose – **Pero creo que ahora tengo el tiempo de mi lado.**

Discutimos un buen rato sobre lo que debía aprender a usar, ropa interior sexy, más corta, faldas más atrevidas, jeans al cuerpo que muestren las curvas y la parte de arriba acentuando sus pechos, pues para qué negarlo, eran un atributo de Trish que resaltaba a parte de su rostro de niña. Ella en verdad no terminaba de comprender la belleza que poseía, se miraba una y otra vez al espejo, hasta que estuvo más o menos satisfecha, se hizo una coleta y nos dispusimos a bajar las escaleras.

Tomamos a Trish de la mano encaminándola a las escaleras, se podía ver que con cada paso perdía más el miedo de caerse hasta que ella misma se soltó de nuestro agarre con gracia y caminó con nosotras adelante. Nos esperaban con ansias en la sala, todos estaban ahí, por lo que pude notar en una rápida mirada que las cosas estaban en calma, pero luego debía hablar con Carlisle con respecto a esa visión que había tenido antes, y de reojo noté que Edward me asentía levemente, él lo había visto también.

**_Esme P.O.V._**

Trish se veía preciosa, muy cómoda en la ropa que llevaba puesta, parecía muy humana para su condición de neófita, pero mi muerto corazón se alegraba de tenerla en la familia, aunque unas ideas rondaron mi mente "¿Y si decide que no quiere formar parte de nuestra familia? ¿Si se va? ¿Si de aquí en más no es feliz por haber abandonado todo lo que le era conocido y familiar?". Estas y otras dudas me asaltaban hasta que la voz de mi esposo me sacó de mis cavilaciones, haciendo que prestara atención a lo que ocurría a mí alrededor.

**-Trish, por favor, toma asiento** – Dije mientras Carlisle se enfocaba en pensar cómo le explicaríamos las reglas de nuestra forma de vida – **¿Cómo te sientes querida?**

**-Bien, creo…** – Me respondió bajando la mirada, algo no estaba bien o tal vez era solo un poco tímida, pero lo averiguaría después.

**-Querida, en realidad no sé cómo empezar correctamente esta conversación** – Admitió mi esposo – **Pero lo principal que debes saber es que NO bebemos sangre humana, es una regla para poder pertenecer a esta familia.** – Ella miró a Carlisle por un momento, como analizando lo que había escuchado, para luego poner una mueva de disgusto en su rostro.

**-¡NO, qué asco!** – Dijo Edward muy alterado mirándola – **Cazamos animales mucho más grandes, como osos, ciervos o alces.**

**-Lo siento** – Respondió Trish bajando la cabeza, ¿Qué habría pensado para poner a mi hijo en ese plan?

**-Yo creo que así es** – Edward rió de buena gana y Carlisle carraspeó.

**-¿Podrían explicarnos su pequeña conversación?** – Se puso serio mirando a nuestro hijo y los demás prestaron atención.

**-Creo que mejor lo explica Trish** – Él le sonrió a su nueva hermana, haciendo que ella volviera a mirar el piso.

**-Pues…** - Ella comenzó – **Me da un poco de vergüenza.**

**-Tranquila querida** – La animé – **Estamos aquí para aclarar tus dudas.**

**-Se van a reír** – Dijo cubriéndose la cara con las manos por unos segundos, para luego suspirar y alzar la vista seria – **He visto demasiadas veces Entrevista con el Vampiro, y lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue la imagen de…** - No terminó su frase por los gestos de los presentes y sus ¡YUK!, ninguno se rió.

**-Como ya te dijo nuestro hermanito, aquí presente** – Dijo Emmett – **Preferimos otros tipos de animales.**

**-Pero eso no quiere decir que todos los de nuestra especie sigan la misma dieta** – Aclaró Jasper – **Esto es algo característico de nuestra familia, los demás en su mayoría se alimentan de sangre humana.**

**-Ya verás como con el tiempo podrás convivir con ellos como nosotros lo hacemos** – Dijo Carlisle – **Los primeros tiempos, asistirás a clase con alguno de tus hermanos, no sola.**

**-¿A clases?** – Preguntó confundida.

**-Que seamos lo somos no implica que nos abstengamos del conocimiento** – Le respondió Rosalie – **Todos hemos asistido muchas veces a la preparatoria y a la universidad** – Los ojos de Trish se agrandaron.

**-¿Qué carreras han seguido?** – Preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

**-He seguido modas y algo de culinaria** – Le respondió Alice – **Y a mi Jazz le fascina la historia** – Sonrió a su esposo.

**-He seguido modelaje e ingeniería automotriz** – A estas palabras en el rostro de Trish pude ver un dejo de algo que no lograba comprender del todo.

**-Mi Rose es la reina de los vehículo** – El orgullo en la voz de Emmett era evidente – **Personalmente me gusta la veterinaria, pero no me dejan acercarme a los animalitos** – Todos lo miramos con desaprobación – **Así que me dedico a practicar deportes.**

**-Edward ha estudiado medicina varias veces, pero aún no puede ejercerla por completo** – Bella tomó a su esposo de la mano – **Y yo he estudiado literatura y algo de arte.**

**-Esme es decoradora y yo soy médico** – Terminó Carlisle - **¿Tú que estudiabas en la universidad?**

**-Yo seguía contabilidad** – Su mirada definitivamente se tornó triste – **Mis padres eran contadores, pero mi pasión siempre ha sido la literatura y en especial los idiomas, pues me encanta leer y escribir todo tipo de cosas** – Sus ojos brillaban con cierto orgullo.

**-Entonces si te parece bien, irás con Bella a literatura** – Señaló Carlisle – **Otro temas es que tendrás que aprender a cazar, pero SIEMPRE salimos en grupo o en pareja** – Y remarcó sus palabras finales – **En tu caso es un regla inquebrantable, porque necesitarás ayuda hasta que puedas controlarte.**

**-Entiendo** – Asintió ella. Me sentía tan orgullosa de mi nueva hija, se lo tomaba todo con gran seriedad y parecía querer capturar toda la información posible.

**-Los humanos NO deben saber lo que somos, POR NINGÚN MOTIVO** – Recalcó Edward con un tono un poco autoritario, lo cual hizo que lo mirara seriamente _"No la trates así, ten un poco de paciencia y comprensión hijo"_ y su rostro se relajó un poco más.

**-No podré volver, ¿verdad?** – Susurró, y me dolió el corazón, la habíamos alejado de todo y todos los que ella conocía – **Puedo entender el por qué** – Se apresuró a decir al ver que mi esposo hizo ademán de tomar la palabra – **Solo que debo acostumbrarme a la idea, aunque pensaba en mis bienes.**

**-¿Tus bienes?** – Dijo Rose.

**-Sí, al morir mi familia, me dejaron todo** – Guardó silencio un momento – **Supongo que los venderé, ya que no podré aprovecharlos.**

**-Ah, con respecto al sol** – Dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa – **No nos destruye, no nos hace explotar en llamas ni nos debilita, solo que nuestros cuerpos brillan como si fueran diamantes** – Los ojos de Trish se abrieron como platos.

**-¿Es en serio?** – Preguntó y todos asentimos. Esa era una de las tantas fantasías que la gente había visto en novelas y películas de vampiros – **Así que de ahí vienen las historias de que solo salen de noche.**

**-Somos veloces, somos super fuertes y, además, brillantes** – Resumió Emmett carcajeándose.

**-Trish, por ser una neófita o recién nacida** – Le expliqué con cariño – **Tu fuerza es superior a cualquiera de nosotros, así que deberías tener cuidado.**

**-Un último detalle, nosotros NO dormimos** – Dijo Jasper – **Sólo por si las novelas de Anne Rice u otra te hayan dejado esa idea.**

**-Eso lo suponía** – Sonrió Trish – **Pero ¿Cómo pueden relacionarse con humanos si tienen ese problema con el sol?**

**-Los lugares donde normalmente vivimos son de clima frío y pocos días soleados en el año** – Explicó Carlisle – **Creo que ya hemos cubierto las bases principales ¿Estas conforme con las reglas? ¿Alguna duda?**

**-Recuerda que siempre puedes preguntar lo que desees o dudes a cualquiera de nosotros, estamos para ayudarte** – Le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa más linda que haya visto en mi vida, me enternecí, ella era mi nueva niña y tendría que cuidarla mucho.

**_Emmett P.O.V._**

Luego de la charla con las reglas que le dio Carlisle a Trish nos pusimos a ver una película, o mejor dicho, me senté a ver Rápido y Furioso 4, y unos minutos después sentí que alguien se sentaba en el sillón, era ella. Miraba la pantalla con real interés en sus ojos, y descubrí que cada vez que Vin Disel hacía su aparición en escena, en su rostro formaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

**-Y dime** – Empecé a distraerla - **¿Quién te sacará a tu primera casería?**

**-Aún no lo sé** – Respondió sin despegar la vista de la pantalla – **Aún no tengo sed.**

**-Lo mejor sería salir a cazar antes para que tengas más control** – Dije volviendo mi vista hacia ella, era bastante linda, tenía las facciones de una niña de 18 años con sus 23 bien cumplidos, y un cuerpo muy bonito; si no tuviera a mi Rose y estuviera tan enamorado de ella, seguro me fijaría en esta jovencita – **No querrás que tu sed te domine y termines haciendo algo de lo que te arrepientas** – Eso lo hizo, levantó la vista y mi miró, entre temerosa y preocupada.

**-NO quiero matar a nadie** – Me dijo con ojos tristes, no soportaba verla así, era mi hermanita.

**-Si tú quieres puedo acompañarte** – Ofrecí pues en verdad tenía esas intenciones, pero pensé que Alice y Jasper serían los más indicados, aunque con mi fuerza bruta podría tratar de detenerla si las cosas se salieran de control – **Aunque tal vez prefieras ir con alguien más** – Miré la pantalla de nuevo.

**-Me gustaría que Rosalie nos acompañara** – Eso me dejó contento y a la vez confundido, me volví hacia ella – **Después de todo, ustedes son pareja ¿no es así?** – Lo había notado.

**-Sí, nos casamos varias veces y cada días que pasa me enamoro más de ella** – Admití orgulloso de MI Rose – **Es mi otra mitad** – Trish me sonreía y vi a Rose junto a la pared con ojos que decían que si era humana hubiera estado llorando, corrió y se lanzó a mis brazos.

**-Es lo más lindo que he escuchado en mi vida** – Dijo al tiempo que nos besábamos, y noté que Trish nos había dejado solos. _"Que linda"_

Cargué a mi esposa, al estilo de los recién casados, y la llevé a nuestra habitación sin dejar de besarla, la amaba con todo mi ser y ese conjunto que llevaba puesto me hacía desearla por completo, sabía que lo usaba para provocarme. La coloqué en la cama suavemente, ella sonreía, nos besamos nuevamente dejando que nuestras lenguas explorasen nuestras bocas mientras que nuestras manos destrozaron las ropas y recorríamos nuestros cuerpos.

**-Rose, te deseo** – Le susurré al oído mientras que le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que ella jadeara y gimiera – **Eres mi reina, mi estrella, mía** – Ella me acariciaba el pecho hasta que sentí sus manos rodear mi miembro y masajearlo. Gruñí.

**-¿Te gusta mi oso?** – Preguntó con un tono juguetón y en segundos me encontré sentado en el borde de la cama, con Rosalie desnuda arrodillada entre mis piernas jugando con mi miembro. Esto era demasiado agradable para dejarlo pasar, me agaché y tomé en mis manos los pechos de Rose acariciándolos y ejerciendo presión en sus pezones, ella me gruñó cerrando los ojos – **Mmm, Em.**

Me dio una mirada sexy, con su lengua repasó la cabeza primero, luego el contorno completo y finalmente, se lo metió en la boca para comenzar a succionar con fuerza, haciéndome gemir de placer. Tomé su cabeza con ambas manos, dejando sus senos y la guié, pero antes de que mi cuerpo cediera llegando al clímax, la tomé de los hombros y la coloqué en la cama.

**-Mi turno… Osita…** – Le dije en el oído con una voz áspera de la lujuria que sentía en esos momentos, mi Rose era única y solo ella podía hacerme sentir de esa manera, pero también sabía muy bien como complacerla y le haría gritar mi nombre antes de alcanzar juntos el cielo.

Dejé un rastro de besos desde su cuello, pasando por sus senos a los que besé con dulzura para luego darles un mordisco juguetón, logrando que Rose gimiera y arqueara la espalda, llegué a su ombligo y luego a los huesos de su cadera. Lentamente pasé mi lengua por su clítoris, ella gruñó con placer y dejé que mi lengua hiciera la magia, y lo hacía muy bien, pues mi osita no dejaba de retorcerse por las oleadas de placer que la hacía sentir.

**-Oh… Emmett… Oh Dios!** – Gemía Rose, cada vez más fuerte – **¡No te detengas!** – Esa fue mi clave, detuve mi lengua y fui besando su cuerpo hasta llegar a su oído.

**-¿Qué no haga qué?** – Ella me miró molesta y gruñó, sabía que quería sacarme la cabeza en ese momento, pero no precisamente la que tenía frente a sus ojos. En un descuido suyo entré de una y hasta el fondo en ella, estaba completamente a mi merced y lo sabía.

**-¡Emmett!** – Gritó Rosalie arqueando la espalda al momento en que yo comenzaba nuestro baile, con pasión, fuego, y con fuerza entraba y salía de su sexo, haciéndola estremecerse en mis brazos – **Oh! Dios! Esto… es… increíble…!**

**-Lo… se…** - Admití con el aliento cortado, era tonto pues no necesitábamos respirar, pero todo esto hacía que el acto en sí fuera mucho, mucho mejor. Podía sentir a Rose tensarse alrededor mío, estaba a punto de llegar al clímax y yo estaba en igual de condiciones – Grita mi nombre, Rosalie, grítalo – Demandé en un tono autoritario, sabía que eso la llevaría sobre el borde y lo hizo.

**-¡Emmmmeeeeett!** – Gritó Rosalie, estaba seguro que toda la casa nos había oído, pero no me importaba, ella estaba en mis brazos tratando de recomponer su respiración y yo con ella, ambos habíamos tocado el cielo con las manos y amaba a esta mujer. La besé suavemente en los labios – **Querida, deberíamos irnos, Trish quería que la acompañáramos en su primera casería.**

En unos minutos estábamos golpeando la puerta de la que era la habitación de Trish, al no recibir respuesta entramos, y la encontramos acostada en la cama, con los audífonos puestos, parecía bastante relajada. Se percató de nuestra presencia, apagó el equipo, lo puso sobre la mesita de noche y se colocó sus zapatos.

**-Vinimos a llevarte de caza** – Dijo Rose - **¿Lista?**

**-Por supuesto** – Respondió ella con una sonrisa, salimos y al bajar las escaleras nos encontramos a Edward con el seño fruncido.

**-¿Qué pasa hermano? **– Pregunté sin comprender. Simplemente meneó la cabeza y recordé lo que estaba haciendo con mi esposa hace un momento, Edward hizo un gesto de desagrado – **No es mi culpa que mires en las cabezas ajenas. Nos llevaremos a Trish de casería.** – Y con eso salimos de la casa.

**_Carlisle P.O.V._**

Mis hijos se habían llevado a Trish de casería, en realidad estaba preocupado aunque sabía que Rosalie sería precavida y la fuerza de Emmett haría que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad si su hermana se desviaba de nuestra "dieta", y aún estaba tenso, no dejaba de pasear por el estudio, ganándome unos cuantos reclamos de Jasper y Edward. Esme me hizo compañía un poco después de la última vez que uno de nuestros hijos vino a decirme que me relajara, ella y yo habíamos estado mirando por la ventana hacia el bosque, mientras yo rodeaba su cintura con mis manos posándolas sobre su abdomen, amaba el tiempo que pasábamos juntos.

**-Carlisle** – Dijo luego de lo que me habían parecido horas – **Ellos estarán bien.**

**-Lo sé** – Respondí – **Aunque no puedo evitarlo, ella es nueva en esto.**

En ese momento escuchamos unas risas provenientes del bosque, bajamos las escaleras para recibirlos y esperamos, pues venían a paso humano, con toda naturalidad, como si sólo hubieran salido a dar una larga caminata durante la tarde. Ella se veía muy bien, estaba tranquila, sonreía, tenía los tonos rosados en sus mejillas por la sangre consumida, pero eso no terminaba de relajarme, lo que lo logró finalmente fue cuando llegaron a la puerta y entraron.

**-Papá, mamá** – Trish sonreía – **Estamos de regreso, fue genial.** – Y los tres rieron.

**-Bueno Carlisle parece que Em deberá aprender de Trish** – Dijo Rosalie carcajeándose.

**-Rose, no seas mala conmigo, sólo son pequeñas manchitas** – Respondió nuestro hijo haciendo pucheros.

**-Pero ella NO tiene ni una mancha** – Remarcó Rose y Trish se carcajeó.

**-Suerte de principiante** – Finalizó nuestra pequeña – **La verdad que ese oso era mucho, pero mucho más grande que yo, pero no podía desperdiciar nada.**

**-¡¿Oso?!** - Dijo Edward - **¡¿La llevaron a cazar un oso en la primera salida?!** – Él estaba muy molesto, pero luego su rostro se suavizó y finalmente terminó carcajeándose, ganándose un gruñido de Emmett.

**-¿Edward?** – Le dijo Bella, tocando su hombro - **¿Qué es lo que ocurre?**

**-Ella… Ella… -** Respondió él aún entre algunas suaves sonrisas –** Ella mató al oso sin problemas, de una solo vez, sin jugar y además… No desperdició ni una sola gota de sangre.**

Todos nos miramos entre asombrados y confundidos, todo parecía haber salido de maravillas, y yo me había preocupado por nada, pero aún no estaba claro, debía saber más detalles de la casería de Trish, ¿Cómo es posible que siendo una neófita lo haya hecho tan bien? Edward me miró y comprendí que él tenía la misma duda, seguramente toda la familia la tenía, pero en un descuido mi vista pasó por el rostro de Alice que mi observaba atentamente y finalmente pude ver el reloj, sólo faltaba media hora.

*****Flash Back*****

Alice entró al estudio después de haber tocado, la verdad que me sorprendí de verla allí porque era la última de mis hijas a las que esperaría que viniera a reprocharme mis paseos incesantes, pero en sus ojos pude ver que ese no era el problema. Me miró seriamente mientras caminaba hacia la silla que estaba frente a mí y tomó asiento con un suspiro.

**-Alice** – Dije rompiendo el silencio - **¿Hay algo que te preocupa?**

**-Carlisle, tuve un visión muy extraña** – Respondió ella, se veía realmente algo preocupada – **Es sobre Trish** – Me miró a los ojos cuando lo dijo.

**-Cuéntame** – Casi exigí, ubicándome en silla giratoria detrás del escritorio de madera, pero ella sólo jugaba con sus dedos - **¿Tal malo es?** – Dijo con sincero miedo en mi voz, y ella de inmediato alzó la vista.

**-No lo sé, vi que a las 7 de la tarde, luego de que Trish llegara de la casería, que por cierto fue de maravillas** – Dijo sonriendo – **Tendremos una visita inesperada** – Su rostro volvió a ser sombrío.

**-¿Quién?** – Pregunté sentándome mejor.

**-No lo conozco, pero en la visión lo llamas Nate** – Me dijo confundida - **¿Te suena el nombre?**

**-Sí** – Asentí – **Tenía un viejo amigo al que llamaba de esa manera, pero no lo he visto en siglos; es alto, de pelo oscuro, piel algo tostada, ya era así cuando lo conocí, ¿encaja la descripción?**

**-Así es** – Me respondió más animada, pareciera como si el saber que conocía al invitado la hiciera sentir mucho mejor – **Aunque…**

**-¿Qué ocurre?** – Pregunté, después de unos segundos, realmente estaba empezando a asustarme y sus ojos estaban tristes.

**-Trish creo que reaccione muy bien** – Agachó la cabeza – **En mi visión ella… Ella se veía muy confundida, casi en shock.**

**-Deberemos esperar** – Dije suspirando.

**-Sí** – Respondió y se retiró del estudio.

*****Fin del Flash Back*****

Alice y Rosalie se habían llevado a Trish para que esta pudiera refrescarse después de la tarde de casería, en verdad lo había disfrutado y el que me haya llamado papá me hizo sentir demasiado orgulloso. Ella era nueva en la familia y ya se había sentido lo suficientemente cómoda como para llamarme de esa manera, era un paso enorme, pues mis otros hijos no se habían tomado el atrevimiento tan pronto, pero la preocupación estaba presente, ella era una neófita después de todo.

**-Carlisle, no te preocupes tanto** – Me dijo Edward – **Aunque no niego que tenemos las mismas preocupaciones** – Observó a los presentes, todos estábamos allí excepto por las chicas, luego volteó a mirar hacia la entrada – **Ya está aquí.**

Esme me acompañó a recibir a nuestro invitado, me volví a mirar a mis hijos una vez más antes de ver a Nate en la entrada, subiendo las escaleras con cara de preocupación y al verme esbozó una sonrisa forzada. Pude escuchar un siseo de Edward a mis espaldas antes de abrir la puerta e invitar a mi amigo a entrar para presentarle a mi familia.

**-Nate, bienvenido** – Saludé con amabilidad – **Es una agradable sorpresa volver a verte después de tanto tiempo.**

**-Carlisle, amigo mío, disculpa por mi falta de consideración al no avisar con anticipación de mi llegada** – Respondió disculpándose, para luego mirar a Esme - **¿Y esta bella dama?**

**-Te presento a mi esposa, Esme.**

**-Un placer conocerla madame** – Dijo con una pequeña reverencia besando su mano con delicadeza.

**-Encantada** – Dijo ella sonriendo, casi había olvidado le gustaban ese tipo de detalles y no lo podía negar, estaba molesto al ver que la tocaba. Sentí una oleada de tranquilidad al tiempo que Edward y Jasper tosían ocultando sus risas, pues su padre estaba actuando como un adolescente celoso.

**-Ellos son nuestros hijos** – Dije para cortar la "risa" – **Edward y su esposa Bella** – Ambos saludaron mientras él ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura claramente diciendo que era suya. _"Ahora quien es el adolescente celoso"_ pensé irónicamente y sonreí – **Jasper y Emmett.**

**-Hermanos, no pareja** – Aclaró rápidamente Jasper.

**-Pero si yo te quiero tanto Jazz ¿Por qué me rechazas así?** – Dijo Emmett parpadeando como una chiquilla, lo cual nos hizo a todos romper a reír a carcajadas.

Nos acomodamos en la sala mientras podía escuchar como mis hijas caminaban a paso humano en el segundo piso, _"Acostumbran a Trish a los zapatos"_ pensé por un momento y vi a Edward sonreír por lo bajo, supe que estaba en lo correcto. Las esperamos mientras bajaban las escaleras con cuidado, era como si quisieran que su nueva hermana se acostumbrar tranquila a la velocidad vampírica antes de usarla, eran muy consideradas en ese aspecto y estaba muy agradecido.

**-Mis hijas** – Dije a Nate cuando las tres entraron al salón, me quedé mirando a Trish, su ropa era muy discreta, cómoda e incluso me animaría a decir humana, pero ella no levantó su mirada en ningún momento y pensé que tal vez era tímida, nada más.

**-¡Osita!** – Gritó mi hijo sacándome de mis pensamientos – **Te extrañé** – Él amaba a Rose como ninguno, pero podía ser un poco exagerado de vez en cuando – **No sabes lo malo que fue Jazz conmigo.**

**-Emmett** – Rose le sonrió – **Tenemos visitas. Soy Rosalie.** – Se presentó ella misma, con su mirada orgullosa mientras que su esposo la tomaba por su cintura, como lo había hecho Edward antes, sonreí.

**-Alice** – Jasper se había acercado lentamente hasta su amada esposa, le dio un beso en la frente. _"Esos dos son tan tiernos"_, apreté suavemente la mano de Esme.

**-Soy Alice** – Dijo mi bailarina con su sonrisa, tomando la mano de Jasper.

**-Y ella es nuestra hija menor, Trish** – Finalicé y Nate reaccionó sonriendo al verla. Parecía demasiado feliz de verla y a la vez un dejo de preocupación brilló en sus ojos.

**-Encantado mademoiselle** – Miré a Trish quien por primera vez alzaba la mirada, contuvo la respiración por un momento, parecía confundida y asustada. Noté que mi amigo la miraba directamente a los ojos.

**-¿Tú?** – Me sorprendió su reacción de sobremanera. ¿Acaso lo conocía?

* * *

¡¿Les gustó?! Díganme de quienes quieren algunas sesiones personales y veré como las acomodo, eso sí, les aseguro que a todos les llegará el turno ;)

No me maten por el final de este capítulo. El siguiente será muy interesante, aún no me decido por la reacción de Trish, la he cambiado como 3 veces ya. Díganme algunas ideas así me ayudan un poco.

¿Quién es ese Nate? ¿Cómo conoce a Trish? Háganse una idea, dejen su imaginación volar y cuéntenme sus opiniones, la que lo adivine tendrá una sorpresa. =)


	8. Perdóname

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**_Edward P.O.V._**

La mente de ese individuo era una mezcla de confusión y miedo, un verdadero desastre diría yo, pero entre todo lo que se cruzaba por su mente de vampiro pude rescatar que conocía a Carlisle, que le tenía mucho respeto y se sentía bastante mal en realidad por venir sin anunciarse antes. _"Un vampiro con conciencia"_ pensé con ironía. A parte de recordar a mi padre pude ver la imagen de Trish cuando aún era humana y gruñí por lo bajo _"¿Cómo lo va a tomar? ¿Se enojará conmigo? Seguro que lo hará y está en todo su derecho, pero debo verla, debo verla, explicarle"_.

**-Nate, bienvenido** – Al ver a mi padre esbozó una sonrisa, tratando de parecer tranquilo, falló – **Es una agradable sorpresa volver a verte después de tanto tiempo.** - _"Al menos Carlisle no ha cambiado, sigue siendo el mismo caballero que conocí hace casi 400 años"_

**-Carlisle, amigo mío, disculpa por mi falta de consideración al no avisar con anticipación de mi llegada** – Su mirada se posó en mi madre _"Que bella, debe ser su compañera, me alegro por él"_ - **¿Y esta bella dama?**

**-Te presento a mi esposa, Esme.**

**-Un placer conocerla madame** – Le hizo una reverencia a Esme y tomó su mano para depositar en ella un beso suave. _"¿Será que estoy siendo anticuado? No, a toda dama le gusta que se la trate con delicadeza"_.

**-Encantada** – _"¡Qué dulce!"_ Mi madre siempre tan romántica. _"No me gusta esto, no la he besado de esa manera en mucho tiempo. Ya se ha tardado demasiado. ¿Por qué no suelta su mano?"_ Carlisle estaba que echaba humo, así que Jasper le envió una ola de tranquilidad a la vez que ambos tosíamos, era demasiado divertido verlo actuar así.

**-Ellos son nuestros hijos** – Dijo para cortarnos el entretenimiento – **Edward y su esposa Bella** – Bella y yo saludamos. _"Linda también"_ y su pensamiento hizo que mis brazos fueran a parar a la cintura de mi esposa. _"¿Ahora quién es el adolescente celoso?"_ pensó Carlisle en tono irónico y continuó la presentación – **Jasper y Emmett.**

**-Hermanos, no pareja** – Jasper estaba como loco, no quería que el invitado tuviera ideas erradas por la forma de presentar de nuestro padre.

**-Pero si yo te quiero tanto Jazz ¿Por qué me rechazas así?** – Em parpadeó como niñita, la verdad que era demasiado cómico como para evitar la risa y terminamos carcajeándonos todos juntos. Después nos fuimos a la sala mientras que escuchábamos a las chicas moverse en el piso de arriba, _"Acostumbran a Trish a los zapatos"_ pensó Carlisle y le sonreí por lo bajo, porque sabía que Alice en realidad estaba retrasando lo inevitable, la reacción de nuestra nueva hermana, pero finalmente bajaron y Trish seguía mirando al suelo, como si tuviera vergüenza o miedo de caer por los zapatos.

**-Mis hijas** – Dijo Carlisle presentando a las chicas.

**-¡Osita!** – Gritó Emmett asustándome – **Te extrañé** – _"Acaban de verse hace exactamente 4 minutos y ya está exagerando"_, la voz de Carlisle resonó en mi mente – **No sabes lo malo que fue Jazz conmigo.**

**-Emmett** – _"Y te lo merecías por cambiarme"_, mi hermana no cambiaría nunca – **Tenemos visitas. Soy Rosalie.** – Mi hermano me imitó, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. _"Vaya, sí que son lindas las hijas de Carlisle"_ Ese tipo no me gustaba nada.

**-Alice** – Jazz se había acercado a Alice sin que lo notara y la tomó de la mano. _"Esos dos son tan tiernos" _Esme en verdad atesoraba esa clase de momentos.

**-Soy Alice** – Tomó la mano de mi hermano firmemente.

**-Y ella es nuestra hija menor, Trish** – Carlisle terminó de presentarnos, esa era la hora que habíamos estado esperando. Nate sonrió _"Se ve hermosa, le ha sentado bien la transformación, hasta el color de su cabello ha cambiado un poco. ¿Me recordará? ¿Me perdonará?"_

**-Encantado mademoiselle** – _"Esa voz"_ Trish alzó la vista y contuvo la respiración, su mente se volvió un lío de recuerdos, _"Esos ojos, esa mirada, esa sonrisa, ese cuerpo, no puede ser, no puede ser"_ repetía ella una y otra vez.

**-¿Tú?** – La mente de Trish se centró en un recuerdo, el mismo Nate sentado a su lado en el hospital mientras una enfermera le hacía análisis y el sostenía su mano. _"No puede ser, él era un humano, su toque era tibio no frío, no puede ser"_ Ella estaba con un colapso mental, parecía estar completamente en shock y Nate la miraba fijamente a los ojos en todo momento _"¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Me acerco? No, ella me rechazaría al instante. ¿Por qué no me grita, no me dice nada? Prefiero que me reproche o que me ataque antes que verla así"_.

Los pensamientos de Trish me empezaron a molestar, estaba tan confundida que mi cabeza giraba como un trompo y mis nervios se fueron por los cielos. Ella debía reaccionar, así que con paso humano me acerqué a su lado, la tomé del brazo y la forcé a mirarme.

**-¡Trish, contrólate!** – Le grité mirándola a los ojos – **¡Me estas volviendo loco!** – _"¡¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle así?!"_ el visitante gritaba en su mente.

**-Edward** – Dijo Carlisle al tiempo que sentía a Jazz tratando de calmarme – **Suelta a tu hermana.**

**-Lo siento** – Le dije a ella soltando su brazo, había dejado de pensar para mirarme sorprendida y parpadeó varias veces, estaba volviendo a la realidad.

**-Tienes razón** – Dijo finalmente – **Lo siento, creo que perdí la cabeza por un momento** – Me miró a los ojos _"¿Lo habías visto antes?"_ preguntó y negué con la cabeza como respuesta.

**-Trish** – Llamó Carlisle, logrando su atención – **Este es mi amigo, Nathan.**

**-¿Tú amigo? ¿Nathan?** – Dijo ella muy confundida, paseando su mirada de mi padre al extraño._ "¿Es ese su verdadero nombre?"_

**-Así es** – Respondió el individuo, hablándole por primera vez – **Mi nombre es Nathan Blanchard, nací el 7 de agosto de 1589 y me inicié en esta "vida" en el año 1614.**

**-Yo lo conocí en el año 1691** – Continuó Carlisle – **28 años después de mi transformación, me ayudó a aceptar mi destino** – Mi padre se sentía muy orgulloso de su amigo, pero yo no confiaba. Trish se mantuvo en silencio. _"Está furiosa"_ afirmó Nathan en su mente y a mí me pareció que ella solo parecía ausente, como si la conversación no le interesase.

**-Querida** – Esme rompió el silencio que se había formado después de que mi padre explicase cómo se habían conocido en Londres hace tantos años - **¿Ustedes se conocen?** – Le preguntó tímidamente pasando su mirada de mi hermana al amigo de Carlisle varias veces. _"Me parece que sí, pero puedo estar equivocada"_, podía ser tan intuitiva a veces.

**-No** – Respondió luego de respirar profundamente. _"Alguna vez creí hacerlo"_

**-Oh…** - Esme estaba algo decepcionada. _"Mejor no la presiono"_. El tipo estaba más que sorprendido, por decir lo menos.

Trish cerró los ojos por un momento pensando en si debía gritarle y descargar su furia sobre él o dejarlo pasar como si nada. _"¡Ni muerta!"_ y se sonrió de su propio pensamiento. Todos la observamos atentamente, esperando su reacción, pero ni Alice puedo verlo venir: abrió los ojos y lo miró a él a los ojos, él estaba a punto de decir algo pero ella lo cortó de raíz.

**-Si me disculpan** – Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta que daba al jardín, pasando por la cocina – **Estaré allí afuera.**

**-Lo siento, Nate** – Se disculpó Carlisle – Hace solo 3 días que ha despertado, necesita tiempo para adaptarse – _"No pensé que actuaría así, tendré que hablar con ella después"_

**-No te preocupes** – Replicó Nathan – **Aunque no lo creas, la comprendo** – _"Está en su derecho"_

**-Yo solo digo** – Dijo Emmett hablando por primera vez – **Que su reacción me dejó sorprendido** – _"Sinceramente hermano, creí que lo mataría o algo"_

**-Iré a hablar con ella** – Dijo el tipo este (nótese que no me agrada para nada) y todos abrieron los ojos como platos, pero un gruñido proveniente del jardín nos hizo voltear.

**-Si valoras tu vida** – Dijo Rosalie con un tono amargo – **No lo harás.**

**_Trish P.O.V._**

Necesitaba aire puro con urgencia, sabía que me había comportado mal, tal vez incluso había hecho quedar mal a mi padre frente a su amigo, pero no pude reaccionar de otra manera al ver a… "No, no hice nada malo, él lo hizo, se lo merece". Los podía escuchar conversando desde donde me encontraba, recordando la época en que Carlisle lo conoció y las anécdotas con… ¿Cómo demonios lo llamaría ahora? ¿Nathan, Nate, o? Tan perdida estaba en todo esto que no noté a Bella hasta que tomó asiento a mi lado.

**-Hola** – Le respondí con una sonrisa - **¿Te siente mejor?** – Suspiré por su pregunta, seguro que todos estaban enfadados por mi actuación, Jazz se habrá llevado la peor parte.

**-Sip** – Respondí, fijando la vista en el bosque frente a nosotras y ella pareció comprender mi idea.

**-¿Te apetece una caminata?** – Me preguntó levantándose y extendiéndome su mano – **Para despejarte** – Le sonreí, me estaba dando la oportunidad que necesitaba desesperadamente de huir de allí.

Caminamos a paso humano por un largo rato en silencio, me sentía cómoda, me estaba relajando y dejé a mis sentidos llenarse con los sonidos del bosque, captando el murmullo del correr del agua por las rocas: un río. Miré a Bella, ella no comprendía lo que acababa de distinguir por lo que me dejé ir a una velocidad razonable hacia el sonido del agua y mi hermana me siguió hasta detenernos a metros de un río con aguas cristalinas.

**-Qué hermoso…** – Suspiré por la paz que en aquel lugar me envolvía.

**-Así es** – Dijo Bella, me volví para verla sentada sobre el pasto y la imité – **Es uno de los lugares que más visito cuando venimos a Forks.**

Nos quedamos en silencio, disfrutando del sonido del bosque, logrando que mi cuerpo se destensara, mi mente se volvió más clara y me sentía en verdad mucho mejor. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así hasta que mis oídos captaron tres pisadas distintivas, vampiros sin duda y finalmente el aroma llegó a mí: Rose, Alice y Esme.

**-¿Podemos acompañarlas?** – Preguntó mamá, sentándose a mi lado – Dejamos a los hombres conversando.

Sus palabras hicieron que todo mi cuerpo volviera a tensarse, sin darse cuenta mi madre había traído todos mis miedos y enojos de nuevo a mí mente y por sobre todo la decepción y el dolor en mi pecho. Ellas no tenían idea de cuánto me había lastimado "conocer" al viejo amigo de Carlisle, lo que ese vampiro causaba en mí era inaudito así como su osadía de aparecerse como si nada hubiera pasado.

**-Esme…** – Alice la llamó al verme reaccionar.

**-Lo siento tanto, Trish** – Se disculpó mi madre con ojos tristes – **No pensé antes de hablar.**

**-Está bien mamá** – Traté de calmarla.

**-No, no lo está** – Rose me miraba molesta y preocupada - **¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?**

**-¿Qué?** – Pregunté con los ojos como platos, no podría admitir que la perfecta Rose había notado en realidad el trasfondo de todo ese lío en la casa - **¿Quién?**

-¡Sabes bien de quién hablo! – Me gritó furiosa _"Mala señal"_ - ¡Es obvio que el tal Nathan te hizo algo!

Estaba sorprendida, mi situación y mis sentimientos habían sido muy obvios para todos, en especial para las mujeres de la familia y la mirada de mis hermanas y mi madre, me lo terminaron de confirmar. Bajé la vista al suelo, para luego fijarle en el correr de las aguas, buscaba desesperada una manera correcta de explicarme pero mi mente estaba confundida _"¡Maldita mente de vampiro que puede pensar varias cosas a la vez!"_

**-¿Y bien?** – Rose esperaba una respuesta con las manos en su cadera.

**-Ok, ok… Lo conozco** – Acepté finalmente mirando a Esme – **Lo conozco desde hace unos meses.**

**-Entiendo** – Sonrió ella – **No fue mi intensión presionar antes.**

**-Lo sé, sólo que el shock de verlo** – Mi tono de voz cayó a casi un susurro – **Después de pensar que eso sería algo imposible…**

**-¿Por qué pensaste eso?** – Preguntó Alice, luego sus ojos se abrieron – **No sabías que era vampiro…**

**-Al, si un hombre común te toca, su tacto es tibio… Y el suyo lo era** – Me molestaba tanto que haya engañado - **¡No, no sabía que era vampiro! ¡Por Dios! ¡Hasta tenía ojos azules!**

**-Tranquila** – Dijo Bella tratando de calmarme – **Entendemos, pero…**

**-¿Por qué te afectó tanto?** – Rose no podía cerrar su boca, ¿verdad?, me ponía el dedo donde dolía.

**-La pregunta, querida es…** – Corrigió Esme tomando mis manos - **¿Qué siente por él?** – ¡Rayos! Mamá acababa de dar el golpe de gracia, mi alma se partía ¿Acaso no era obvio?

**-Oh…** – Alice me miraba con carita de cachorro _"El que calla otorga ¡Mierda!"_

**-¿Qué?** – Dijeron mis hermanas al unísono.

**-Lo amas, en verdad lo amas** – Replicó Alice, ante mi silencio continuó – **Dijiste que lo conoces hace unos meses pero lo que sientes por él es muy profundo.**

¿Conocen la expresión "Que me parta un rayo"? Bien, eso pasaba por mi mente a la par que analizaba las palabras de mi hermana, dolía cada partecita de mi alma porque ella tenía razón, amaba a ese hombre… vampiro… lo que fuese, lo amaba y lo peor de todo era que anhelaba, inútilmente, que él sintiera lo mismo por mí. ¡UN SEGUNDO! Ese vampiro de pacotilla me había engañado, había abusado de mi confianza, ¿y yo iba a derretirme al pensar en él? _"¡Sólo en sus sueños!"_ Le enseñaría a ese… ese… pedazo de imbécil con quién se había metido.

**-¿Qué vas a hacer hija?** – La pregunta de mi madre me sacó de mis cavilaciones, lo iba a hacer ver estrella, eso haría, literalmente.

**-No le haré las cosas fáciles** – Dije – **Se merece sufrir y además, ni siquiera sé por qué ha venido o para qué.**

**-¿Le darás una oportunidad?** – Bella podía ser tan inocente, no que yo no lo fuera, pero…

**-La verdad…** - Guardé silencio, quería hacerlo, darle otra oportunidad, pero no quería salir lastimada – **No me gusta vivir de una ilusiones.**

**_Nathan P.O.V._**

Ella me había gruñido, al menos era una reacción, no era la que esperaba pero al menos era algo, no sólo dejarme en silencio, aunque la verdad esa también podría ser otra forma de castigarme por lo que hice, su silencio me dolería más que cualquier cosa y ella lo sabía. Carlisle seguía recordando los viejos tiempos, desde que nos conocimos, haciendo que en algunos momentos todos nos fundiéramos en risas, pero en mi mente sólo estaba ella, sus ojos cuando me vio y sus palabras cuando negó conocerme.

**-Disculpa** – Habló uno de los hijos de Carlisle, las chicas nos había dejado solos, pero podía intuir que irían a buscarla a ella - **¿Podría dejar a mi hermana tranquila?** - ¿Qué dijo? Yo no la había nombrado ni una vez durante la conversación.

**-Edward** – Lo reprochó mi amigo, al parecer dijo algo más entre líneas porque el joven suavizó su mirada de inmediato – **Disculpa a mi hijo** – Continuó Carlisle – **Tiene el don de leer la mente y no lo puede evitar, pero a veces puede ser algo incómodo **– _"¿Lee la mente? Eso explica algunas cosas"_

**-Lo siento** – Dijo Edward, pero su tono era neutro.

**-Carlisle, amigo, lo comprendo** – Repliqué algo avergonzado en realidad – **Supongo que tus hijos son muy celosos de su hermana y por ello, no hay problema.**

**-Y hablando de ella** – Dijo el grandote - **¿Qué le hiciste para que te gruña de esa manera? Porque yo no me trago eso de que no se conocen.**

**-Emmett** – Le siseó su hermano.

**-Ella irradiaba sorpresa y rabia** – Dijo el joven que parecía ser el más tímido – **Algo realmente malo tuvo que haber sido** – Miró a Emmett – **Porque ni cuando Rose quiere arrancarte la cabeza he sentido algo así.**

**-Jasper** – Volvió a decir Edward – **Ella me sacó de mis casillas, eso ya es decir mucho** – Volvió a mirarme con puro desagrado en sus ojos – **¿Podrías decirnos qué hiciste?**

**-Nate… Disculpa a mis…** - Carlisle empezó pero lo tuve que interrumpir.

**-No… Carlisle…** - Dije serio – **Tus hijo tienen razón, lo mínimo que les debo por aparecer de esta manera y crear este desastre, es una explicación** – Cerré los ojos, suspiré – **Nos conocemos desde hace unos meses atrás, cuando ella era humana y estaba enferma…**

Les conté todo, cómo y dónde la conocí, cómo me dediqué a cuidarla cuando supe de su enfermedad, así como cuánto me dolió dejarla sola para ir a cazar y mi desesperación al volver para no encontrarla. Ellos me miraban sorprendidos, confundidos por la manera en que todo se había desarrollado y como en tan poco tiempo me había vuelto dependiente, hasta un punto adicto, a la presencia de su hermana en mi vida.

**-Uff** – Bufó Emmett cuando terminé de contar todo – **Sí que cometiste un grave error Nathan.**

**-Le mentiste** – Dijo Jasper – **En muchos aspectos y eso a una chica… mmm… NO le gusta…** - Mi miró a los ojos – **Pero tú la amas.**

Sus palabras me dejaron en shock, abrí los ojos como platos, no me lo estaba preguntando, me lo estaba afirmando, y la veracidad con que esas palabras salieron de él más la convicción en sus ojos, hizo que en mi interior no pudiera ocultarlo _"La amo"_. Me tomé un tiempo para poder volver a relajarme, ese descubrimiento me había dejado demasiado ido en mis recuerdos de los momentos con ella, y tomé una decisión _"La recuperaré a cualquier costo, aunque eso signifique arrastrarme como gusano por kilómetros y por años"_

**-Créeme que ella podría obligarte a hacerlo** – Edward me miraba entre divertido y algo preocupado.

**-Bueno, amigo mío** – La voz de Carlisle me sobresaltó, se había mantenido en silencio durante todo aquel tiempo – **Las chicas estarán por llegar en cualquier momento… Debo decirte que no tengo idea de lo que harás al respecto… **- Miró a sus hijos para luego sostenerme la mirada - **Pero si Jasper está en lo correcto, deberías de hablar con ella, decirle lo que viniste a decir… Porque supongo que tu visita tiene el propósito de arreglar las cosas entre ustedes, ¿no es así?**

**-Así es** – Dije mirando a todos – **No espero que me perdone, pero lo intentaré. Gracias por comprender Carlisle, jóvenes.**

**-Mira** – Me dijo Emmett – **Todo muy lindo, pero no quiero ver a mi hermanita hecha pedazos por tu culpa, así que…** - Su tono cambió a uno casi amenazador – **En el caso remoto de que te perdone, con cuidadito de volver a hacerla sufrir… ¿Entendido?**

**-Porque si conocemos a nuestras esposas** – Dijo Edward con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro – **Ellas no dudarán en hacerte pedacito también.**

**-¡Chicos!** – Carlisle estaba enojado pero a la vez se podía oír el orgullo en sus voz, que sus hijos se apoyasen entre ellos – **No estén amenazando al pobre de Nathan, ya tiene suficiente con Trish para un buen rato** – Todos nos reímos y en eso oímos los pasos de las chicas que regresaban.

Ellas entraron y fueron juntos a sus respectivos maridos, sentándose con ellos, mientras que ELLA entró dirigiéndose directamente a las escaleras sin decir nada para ir a la que suponía sería su habitación. Me quedé mirando en la dirección en la cual había desaparecido a paso humano, cuando sentí que unas miradas me quemaban la nuca, al volverme me encontré con los rostros molestos de las mujeres y con los muchachos mirando con una ceja levantada.

**-¿Qué?** – Les pregunté ganándome una sonrisa malévola de Emmett.

**-¿Y después?** – Dijo el susodicho alzando las manos en gesto de exasperación - **¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿O me vas a decir que te arrepentiste?**

**-Esa palabra no existe en mi vocabulario Emmett** – Lo susurré con gesto de que bajara la voz – **Ya se me ocurrirá algo** – Toqué mi bolsillo, aún la tenía ahí, pero la duda de que a Trish le gustara me estaba matando.

**-Mira Nathan** – La esposa de Emmett me habló con unos ojos asesinos – **Un sollozo de Trish, una cara triste y te juro que…**

**-¡Rosalie!** – La llamó Carlisle molesto.

**-No, papá** – Respondió la esposa de Jasper – **Rose tiene razón** – Me miró – **Y tienes que saber que NO nos agradas.**

**-Ahora entiendo… **- Dijo Edward con una mirada parecida a la de su cuñada – **Más te vale tener mucho cuidado, porque lo único que nos importa es Trish, así que la cuidas mejor o no sólo te las verás con nuestras esposas, ¿entendido?**

**-¡DIOS!** – Gruñó Carlisle.

**-Cariño** – Lo llamó Esme desde su regazo – **Sé que los criamos mejor, pero existe una razón, otro punto de vista** – Diciendo esto alzó la vista al techo – **Y no me lo perdonaría, así como ninguno de nuestros hijos, si por falta de precauciones ella…**

Sus palabras, o la falta de ellas, me golpeó duro en el pecho, mi niña estaba triste por MI culpa, por MIS estúpidas decisiones, pero ya no más, tenía que arreglarlo y qué mejor momento que el presente. Miré a todos mientras me levantaba de mi asiento, tomé ánimos y me dirigí a las escaleras; _"Espero que no me arranque la cabeza"_ pensé y juraría que escuché a Edward reír por lo bajo.

**-Voy a verla** – Dije – **Y quisiera pedirles algo** – Todos me miraron confundidos – **Pase lo que pase, no intervengan.**

Con eso subí las escaleras siguiendo su aroma, olía a violetas como su perfume favorito, hasta llegar a la puerta de la supe era su habitación, y me quedé ahí perdido en mis pensamientos _"¿Y si no me perdona? ¡Tonterías! La haré entrar en razón, no me alejaré de ella"_. Con eso último golpee la puerta.

**-Pase** – Dijo Trish desde adentro, seguro no había notado que era yo.

**-¿Podemos hablar?** – Dije entrando para encontrarla sentada en medio de la habitación rodeada de CDs, me miró con rabia.

**-No tengo NADA que hablar contigo** – Dijo volviendo a lo que hacía.

**-Perfecto** – Susurré para luego alzar la voz al nivel normal – **Entonces, yo hablaré y tú me escucharás.**

**-¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! Vete de aquí** – Ordenó sin levantar la mirada.

**-Trish, sé razonable** – Intenté.

**-Si no te vas tú, me voy yo** – Antes de poder reaccionar ella ya había salido y caminaba hacia las escaleras, ahí la alcancé y me interpuse en su camino.

**-Por favor** – Rogué – **Déjame explicarte.**

**-Sal. De. Mi. Camino** – Ordenó con más furia en los ojos.

**-No lo haré Trish, por favor** – Repliqué, a lo que me devolvió una sonrisa malévola, una que nunca había visto en su rostro y me lanzó por las escaleras _"¡Maldita la hora en que me puse en su camino!"_

Quedé un momento en el suelo tendido, _"Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego"_. Ella iba a pasar sobre mí como si fuera una simple alfombra, la tomé de los tobillos estampándola contra el suelo, pero reaccionó de inmediato soltándose de mi agarre y nos enfrascamos en una lucha, allí mismo en el hall, con los ojos de los demás observando. Intenté defenderme, en ningún momento la iba a golpear, eso estaba fuera de cualquier discusión, pero no conté con su velocidad, me tomó un buen rato atraparla bajo mi cuerpo y sus manos las sostenía por las muñecas.

**-Cálmate por favor** – Le dije pero volvió a reaccionar cambiando las posiciones y terminé con ella sobre mí, atrapándome de la misma manera que había hecho con ella.

**-No me digas que hacer** – Dijo enojada manteniéndome en esa posición, era muy fuerte.

**-Si vamos a terminar nuestras peleas así** – Dije mirando la manera en que nuestros cuerpos se unían – **Soy capaz de no sólo decirte que hacer, sino ordenártelo.**

De haber sido humana estaría completamente ruborizada, se levantó de un salto, me miró con ojos vidriosos, muy tristes y salió corriendo para encerrarse de nuevo en su habitación. Me levanté, sabía que no sería simple que me perdonase pero no me iba a rendir por nada, mientras subía para volver a intentarlo pude oír a Rosalie llamarme idiota y lo era, comprendí de inmediato la mirada triste que me había dedicado, había tocado un punto sensible, cuando lo noté ya estaba de nuevo tocando a su puerta.

**-Vete **– Su voz era un leve susurro mientras que podía oírla sollozar.

**-Por favor, ábreme **– Insistí mientras que me rompía por dentro y me debatía en no echar la puerta para confortarla –** No me iré sin que hablemos, escúchame, por favor** – Le rogué, estaba desesperado.

**-Vete, sólo déjame sola y aléjate** – Su voz tenía un tono de enojo pero aún así sollozaba – **No hay nada de qué hablar.**

**-¡Patricia ábreme!** – Le dije con rabia – **Sabes que no me iré hasta que hablemos.**

**-Pues púdrete** – Respondió.

Sabía mejor que nadie que ella no daría el brazo a torcer, sólo eran unos meses que pasamos juntos pero tenía bien marcado en mis recuerdos lo cabeza dura que podía llegar a ser a veces y que no podría hacerla ver algo diferente. Me dejé caer lentamente, de espaldas, por la puerta de su habitación hasta quedar sentado en el suelo con mi cabeza por la madera y luego de unos minutos, que parecieron horas, me puse a cantar la canción que sonaba durante nuestro primer beso.

*****FLASH BACK*****

Estábamos volviendo del hospital, ella se había sentido más OTRA VEZ, por lo que fuimos a ver al Dr. Vera para que le diera algún medicamento contra el dolor, y cuando salimos para regresar ella decía sentirse mejor, aunque aún estaba teniendo espasmos leves en su mano derecha. Siendo humano no lo hubiera notado, pero con mis sentidos tan desarrollados y habiendo ejercido la medicina por tantos siglos, sabía que aún estaba adolorida.

**-¿Te sientes mejor?** – Pregunté cuando la ayudé a subir a mi camioneta - **¿Segura que no sería mejor que nos quedáramos aquí esta noche?** – Ella negó de inmediato y no pude evitar sonreír – **OK.**

**-¿Y esto?** – Dijo cuando subí, mostrándome uno de mis CDs – Son canciones de un grupo country que me gusta ¿quieres escucharlos?

**-Country… Hum…** - Lo pensó por un momento – **A ver qué tal suenan** – Sonrió poniéndolo en el equipo.

La verdad que había reconocido que ese CD en particular tenía muy buenas músicas, vi cómo lo colocaba en el reproductor, lo dejó ahí hasta que sonó la primera música y la cambió hasta llegar a una que al parecer le llamó la atención su inicio. La reconocí de inmediato, la asocié con nosotros, con lo que sentía por ella, con lo que era capaz de dar por ella y deseaba que ella sintiera tan solo una porción de los mismos sentimientos que albergaba en mi interior.

_I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow,_

_And each road leads you where you want to go,_

_And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,_

_I hope you choose the one that means the most to you._

_And if one door opens to another door closed,_

_I hope you keep on walking 'til you find the window,_

_If it's cold outside,_

_Show the world the warmth of your smile,_

_But more than anything, more than anything,_

**-¿Qué opinas?** – Dije mientras le tomaba de la mano, ella sonrió

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_

_Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

_Yeah, this, is my wish._

Me acerqué a ella despacio para susurrarle que la canción me recordaba a ella, volteó a verme con los ojos llenos de sentimiento que sólo puede relacionar con cariño y una pizca de encanto, pero no dejó de atender la letra de la canción en ningún momento.

_I hope you never look back, but you never forget,_

_All the ones who love you, in the place you left,_

_I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,_

_And you help somebody every chance you get,_

_Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,_

_And always give more then you take._

**-Es Hermosa** – Dijo y no pude evitar mirarla, esos labios que se encontraban a centímetros de los míos estaban volviéndome loco, por lo que fui acortando la distancia sintiendo su respiración chocar con la mía, causando que su esencia me golpeara con fuerza.

_But more than anything, Yeah, and more than anything,_

Cerró los ojos finalmente dejándose llevar por la melodía, en ese momento tomé el coraje necesario para poder eliminar la distancia que aún había entre nosotros y presioné mis labios con los suyos. Eran tan dulces, suaves, carnosos y tibios, un deleite para mis sentidos, mientras que nuestras bocas se amoldaban como si fueran destinadas a estar juntas siempre, pero al momento en que tracé su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso, ella se separó de mí.

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_

_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

_Yeah, this, is my wish._

**-Yo…** - Dije sin saber cómo reaccionar – **Lo siento si te incomodé** – Ella se sonrojó.

**-No…** - Replicó sonrojándose aún más – **No sé besar de esa manera… **- Ahí comprendí.

**-Tranquila** – Dije sonriéndole con cariño y acercándome de nuevo – **Yo te enseñaré, sólo déjate llevar.**

La acerqué más con una mano en su rostro, comenzando el beso de nuevo con discreción, para luego trazar de nuevo sus labios con mi lengua, esta vez obteniendo acceso. Me adentré en su boca con lentitud, no quería asustarla, y nuestras lenguas comenzaron una danza increíble, ella era realmente buena en esto.

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_

_Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

_Yeah, this, is my wish._

_This is my wish_

_I hope you know somebody loves you_

_May all your dreams stay big_

**-¿Mejor?** – Sonreí al encender el motor, luego de haber terminado el beso y mirarla a los ojos.

**-Mucho** – Respondió con una sonrisa - **¿Vamos a casa?** – Me tomó ella de la mano que tenía sobre el cambio.

**-Así es** – Que bien sonaban esas palabras, a casa.

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_

_Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

_Yeah, this, is my wish._

*****FIN DEL FLASH BACK*****

Estuve cantando y recordando con los ojos cerrados, pero no me pasó desapercibido el momento en que ella se había echado al otro lado de la puerta, probablemente en mi misma posición, a escuchar. Cuando finalmente terminé, permanecí allí sentado por un momento más, no iba a rendirme, eso era seguro y justo cuando me levanté para volver a golpear, oí que sacaba las trabas de la puerta.

Lentamente entré, pero no me esperaba verla allí, parada con los brazos cruzados, de espaldas a mí, observando por la gran ventana y pude notar que se estaba conteniendo. Cerré la puerta tras de mí sin echar la llave, la seguí observando por unos minutos a esa distancia hasta que me acerqué suavemente hasta estar a medio metro de distancia y decidí hablar.

**-Perdóname** – No sabía que más podría decir, pero no respondió – **Debes saber que esa semana lejos de ti fue una tortura para mí** – No se movió, me dejaría explicarme – **Fui a cazar al Brasil, había decidido que si el momento llegaba, no podría soportar perderte, así que quería estar lo más saciado posible para poder transformarte** – Suspiró – **Sabes que desde que hablamos aquella noche en la universidad no he dejado de pensar en ti, sabes lo que sentimos el uno por el otro – **La abracé desde atrás por la cintura **– Te amo…**

**-Yo también** – Respondió recostando su cabeza en mi hombro y estoy seguro que lo escuché, pero lo susurró muy despacito, como si fuera una parte de su aliento y sabía que me había perdonado – **Jonathan…**

**

* * *

**

Siento mucho la tardanza, ayer rendí mi primer examen final del semestre y gracias a Dios me fue todo bien. Ahora creo que tendré un poco más de tiempo e intentaré actualizar más.

¿Qué les aprece quien resultó ser el vampiro misterioso? La verdad que está lindo como terminó el capítulo para mí gusto.

La música es MY WISH de un grupo llamado RASCAL FLATTS. Ultimamente ando muy enganchada con sus músicas, así que nos les asombre que ponga más temas por ahí.

Déjenme sus tomates, aplausos, golpes, lo que quieran.

En el próximo capítulo empezará un parte del embrollo de esta historia.

_**Trish Cullen**_


	9. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**_Emmett P.O.V._**

La canción que Nathan le había cantado a mi hermanita era muy linda, la verdad que me gustaba mucho saber que ella sería feliz con alguien a quién realmente apreciaba más de lo que cualquiera podría decir, así como yo con mi Rose, aunque no sabía si lo que Trish sentía por él era realmente amor. Todos estábamos atentos a lo que ocurría arriba y las palabras de Nathan para poder confortarla y hacerle saber que en realidad estaba arrepentido y todo eso, pero lo que más nos sorprendió (al menos a mí) fueron las palabras de Trish cuando él le dijo que la amaba.

**-Yo también** – Y luego de un pequeño silencio – **Jonathan…**

A la mañana siguiente Trish bajó de la mano de Nathan con una sonrisa que no había visto antes en su rostro, muy contenta, lo cual me hizo mirar hacia Jasper que no podía evitar la expresión de felicidad en el suyo. La verdad era que ese tipo me había caído bien de entrada, pero algo no cuadraba del todo, aunque sabía que quería a mi hermanita, algo me decía que la iba a lastimar tarde o temprano, pero dejé de pensar en eso cuando recordé que yo también había molestado a mi Rose una que otra vez.

**-Buenos días** – Saludó Esme al verlos bajar – **Trish, querida, ¿te sientes mejor?**

**-Sí, mamá** – Respondió mi hermanita – **Estoy mejor.**

**-Anoche aclaramos algunas cosas** – Dijo Nathan sonriendo sin sacar la vista de Trish – **Aquí la señorita puede ser muy cabezota pero también muy comprensiva.**

**-¡Hey!** – Trish hizo un puchero lindísimo.

**-Hermanita** – Y la saqué de los brazos de Nate para abrazarla fuerte – **Te extrañé**

**-Ese abrazo me hubiera matado Em** – Replicó – **Pero también te extrañé**

**-Si serán exagerados** – Dijo Rose – **Esme, ahora tenemos, no uno sino dos niños grandes** – Todos nos reímos del comentario.

El resto de la mañana la pasamos de lo más normal, todos estábamos algo preocupados aún por Trish pero las cosas parecían ir de maravillas, ella y Nate estaban juntos todo el tiempo, riéndose y contándonos las anécdotas que tenían. Trish nos contó lo de la muerte de sus padres, y de su hermano, pude ver que le dolía mucho hablar del tema pero ella insistió en que debíamos saber aún esos detalles tristes de su vida, y al medio día Nathan salió a buscar algo afuera, para volver con una caja enorme de cartón.

**-¿Qué es eso?** – Mi curiosidad estaba al máximo.

**-Son algunas cosas que traje de tú casa Patty** – Le dijo a mi hermanita – **Cosas que seguro quieres volver a ver** – Y de ahí sacó un oso de peluche color marrón algo viejo.

**-¡CHOCOLATE!** – Gritó ella saltando de su silla para abrazar al oso – **Gracias Jonathan, la verdad que extrañaba a este pequeño.**

**-Además te traje algunos de tus conjuntos favoritos, ese chaleco tuyo que tanto te gusta y otras cosas **– De la caja sacó otra caja más pequeña – **Y por supuesto, no podía faltar…**

**-Oh, dámelo** – Trish estaba aparentemente avergonzada – **No lo has leído ¿verdad?**

**-Claro que no, es tuyo, sabes que eso se respeta linda** – Mi hermanita suspiró aliviada apretando el cuaderno contra sí – **Llevaré esto arriba bonita.**

Me moví sigilosamente aunque la vista de mis hermanos no era de lo más agradable y Edward parecía querer matarme, estaba a punto de alcanzar a Trish cuando Alice se interpuso y la sacó de mi camino. Todos se rieron de mí cuando terminé con las narices en el piso, pero eso no iba a quedarse así, traté de alcanzarla pero Alice era más rápida y cuando estaba a punto mi osita se puso en frente mío con cara de enojada _"Oh, oh"_.

**-Emmett Cullen, te comportas y respetas la privacidad de Trish o te voy a castigar** – Eso no era nada de otro mundo, podía incluso ser bueno y le sonreí – **Oh, no, no será divertido** – Eso ya no me gustó y me senté quietecito en mi lugar.

Nathan fue a la habitación a dejar todas las cosas que había traído, lógicamente sabía que mis hermanas no me dejarían fisgonear entre las cosas esas que me parecían tan interesantes y más que nada ese cuadernito que Trish tenía como si fuera a morir sin él, ah y el oso ese. Escuché el sonido de un celular desde el piso de arriba y de inmediato miré alrededor mío, toda la familia estaba abajo, Carlisle y Esme habían salido y el único que estaba arriba era...

Unos momentos después Nate bajó las escaleras con una cara de conflicto, la verdad que no entendía por qué, pero vi a Jasper y Eddie tensarse de inmediato y eso no era nada bueno, por lo que esperé con paciencia a ver qué era lo que ocurría. Se acercó a mi hermanita y la besó como si fuera que nunca la volvería a ver, eso no me gustó ni en lo más mínimo, parecía un beso de despedida en toda regla y sabíamos bien que si él se iba le haría mucho daño.

**-Cariño** – Dijo finalmente – **Tengo que volver.**

**-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?** – Preguntó ella con un tono muy, muy, muy triste.

**-Sabes que tratamos de guardar las apariencias, además estoy seguro de que los demás sospecharían que te secuestré o algo así** – Mi hermanita tenía cara de confusión a la quinta potencia – **Carmen, Jorge… ¿No los recuerdas?**

**-La verdad es que no** – Dijo Trish mirándolo, se veía que estaba intentando - **¿Debería?**

**-La verdad es que eres tú quien debería pensar en eso** – Dijo después de un momento – **Sabes, creo que deberías leer ese cuaderno que tienes ahí, tal vez ayude** – La volvió a abrazar fuerte – **Bueno mi niña, será mejor que me vaya.**

**-No quiero que te vayas** – Dijo ella triste - **¿Volverás?** – Nathan se rió, pero como quien dice, no llegó a los ojos.

**-Claro que volveré mi niña, lo prometo** – La besó una vez más y salió de la casa luego de despedirse de nosotros desde la puerta.

Todos nos miramos, deteniendo las miradas en las caras de pocos amigos de Edward y Jasper, ambos se estaban conteniendo y eso era obvio a simple vista, pero luego Jazz cambió su expresión a una de preocupación y vi a mi hermanita caminando lentamente hasta la puerta para mirar afuera. Después de unos minutos se volteó yendo a las escaleras, seguro iba a su habitación, en donde Alice y Rose ya estaban acomodando algunas cosas suyas.

**-¿Qué fue eso?** – Les pregunté en un susurro a mis hermanos, no quería que Trish se deprimiera o algo y menos preocuparla.

**-Vamos afuera** – Dijo Edward y los seguí con Jasper, una vez que estuvimos lejos del rango de escucha de las chicas – **¡Ese idiota!** – Bramó él y me asusté – **¡Sabía que no podía confiar en él!**

**-Sigo sin entender todo esto** – Dije con una mano en la cabeza – **Las cosas iban bien creo yo.**

**-Yo sentí tristeza y preocupación, pero más que nada ansiedad de parte de Nathan** – Explicó Jazz – **Fue algo extraño, la última era la más fuerte de todas.**

**-Espera un segundo** – Dije asimilando sus palabras y el enojo se me subió hasta la cabeza - **¡¿Estaba más ansioso que triste por dejar nuestra hermanita?!**

**-Así es** – Me contestó Edward – **Sólo pensaba en que debía irse lo antes posible, no parecía importarle Trish y además bloqueaba su mente por momentos.**

**-Ahora debemos enfocarnos en Trish** – Completó Jasper – **La sentí muy abandonada y además no parece confiar demasiado en la promesa de Nathan, con justa razón** – Los tres asentimos y volvimos lentamente a la casa.

**_Rosalie P.O.V._**

Estábamos las 3 revisando algunas de las cosas que Nathan había dejado a Trish en esas cajas, unos conjuntos que definitivamente deberíamos esconder de ella aunque una de las chaquetas era realmente linda, _"Tal vez Alice deje que se lo ponga alguna vez"_. Ordenando y viendo lo que había que comprar me encontré con ese cuaderno que Trish tanto había protegido de Emmett, no sabía lo que era pero suponía que era su diario y en ese momento no supe qué decirle, pues la verdad que nunca se me había ocurrido la idea de tener algo similar.

**-Trish, esto es tuyo** – Dije pasándole el cuaderno – **Creo que deberías leerlo.**

**-Nathan dijo que debería, pero no lo sé** – Contestó dudando – **Tengo miedo de lo que pueda encontrar aquí** – Señaló el cuaderno.

**-Te dejaremos leerla a solas** – Dijo Alice – **Me parece lo mejor que termines con esto cuanto antes.**

**-No, por favor…** – Rogó Trish – **No me dejen sola, no sé que pueda encontrar y…**

**-Tranquila** – La agarré de la mano y nos sentamos las 3 en la cama – **Estaremos aquí.**

La observamos leer una página, parecía ir recordando e incluso sonrió un par de veces, pero luego algo pasó, su rostro pasó a susto, a miedo y a una tristeza impresionante; llegué a creer que se iba a desmayar de no ser porque era una vampiresa. Siguió leyendo sin decir ni una palabra, hasta que llegó a las últimas páginas y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, algo estaba pasando.

**-Trish, ¿qué ocurre?** – Alice y yo dijimos a la vez.

**-Carmen…** - Dijo – **Se lo prometí…**

**-¿Qué Trish?** – No entendía nada y por la cara de Alice ella tampoco.

**-Verán, nosotras éramos amigas y con las cosas que le había contado sobre los vampiros** – Hizo una pausa como pensando – **Pero no sé hasta qué punto me creyó, aunque aún así prometimos que si alguna vez alguna se topaba con uno y sobrevivía, buscaría a la otra.**

**-¿Estás diciendo que prometieron convertir a la otra?** – Pregunté yo sorprendida.

**-Papá no va a estar nada contento con esto, pero le di mi palabra y mi sangre** – Susurró avergonzada.

**-¡¿TU SANGRE?!** – Gritamos las dos al mismo tiempo, si los chicos no hubieran salido esto sería peor que nada, pues Carlisle y Esme entraron para ver qué pasaba.

**-¿Chicas?** – Dijo Esme mirándonos confundida.

**-Yo se lo prometí papá** – Dijo Trish – **Esto es mi culpa pero se lo prometí, debo cumplir con esto o no estaré bien, no puedo romper mi palabra, es lo más sagrado que tengo** – Si pudiera llorar, mi hermanita ya lo abría hecho – **Sé que aún soy muy joven, no digo que sea de inmediato pero tengo que hacerlo, tengo que cumplir con ella.**

**-Trish, esa promesa es algo que deberías de olvidar** – Dijo Carlisle y yo estaba de acuerdo, no podía hablar en serio – **Es complicado, además en unos años ella no te recordará, los humanos olvidan con facilidad.**

**-Papá** – Replicó ella – **Ella puede que olvide pero yo no, y mi conciencia me lo pide a gritos, por favor.**

En eso escuchamos el teléfono sonar y Trish salió como alma que lleva el diablo para atender, seguro creyó que era Nathan, pero al final resultó ser Charlie buscando a Bella para que fuera a visitarlo con Renesmee y pude ver la decepción en mi hermanita. Seguía esperando que el vampiro la llamara, pero eso no iba a ocurrir, tenía el presentimiento de que no ocurriría, por lo que traté de distraerla con Alice llevándola de compras, pero al final no salimos más que de cacería.

Más que nada quería ver a mi hermanita feliz, pero a medida que los días pasaban ella descubría que Nathan no volvería, que no llamaría y eso la destrozaba, Jasper intentaba de todas las formas usar su don con ella pero sólo lograba que se molestara. Leía y releía el diario ese que tenía y siempre era lo mismo según Jasper, una sensación de miedo, asco y tristeza para luego sentirse extrañamente culpable, pero sabíamos que era por no cumplir con lo que había prometido a Carmen.

Con el paso de las semanas nos dimos cuentas que esa humana había sido una excelente amiga para Trish, la había apoyado mucho en cosas que ella se negaba a comentar pero se notaba que le dolía, aunque una mañana ella se "levantó" muy extraña. No dormimos pero ella tenía la costumbre de acostarse con su ipod, parecía una niña pequeña cuando se lo compramos así como su notebook, y permanecía toda la noche en la cama.

**-Buen día familia** – Saludó vestida con una ropa deportiva, le había dado por hacer ejercicio de mañana pero no solía ni siquiera saludar tan temprano.

**-Buen día** – Respondimos todos seguramente tan sorprendidos como yo.

**-Mama hoy iré a dar una vuelta, Rose ¿me prestar tu vehículo?** – Yo estaba confundida, Trish había aprendido a manejar de las mil maravillas pero adoraba más el Porshe de Alice que mi BMW.

**-Sí, pero… **– No entendí a dónde iría y eso no me gustó - **¿A dónde irás?**

**-Sólo a dar una vuelta, en unas horas estaré de regreso** – La miré dudando pero Esme me hizo un gesto para que le diera las llaves.

**-Cuídalo y cuídate por favor** – Le pedí.

**-Gracias** – Respondió y salió.

**-¿Qué mosca le habrá picado?** – Preguntó mi oso sonriendo ampliamente pero algo confundido.

**_Trish P.O.V._**

Esa mañana había tomado una decisión, algo drástico para mi gusto pero era lo mejor, sentía que Nate no iba a volver, algo en mí me lo decía, después de todo ya me había mentido una vez, pero no sabía exactamente qué ocurría, estaba triste pero no iba a permitir que por un hombre mi personita hermosa (sí, ahora vampiresa despampanante) dejara de lucirse. Así que ese día pedí prestado a Rose su BMW, nos compré algo de ropa, ese día dejé que mi lado oscuro tomara posesión de mis decisiones, sabía que después Alice me mataría pero eso no me importaba, mi humor estaba como para ese tipo de ropa y eso compraría.

Después de 2 horas en Seattle, decidí volver a casa a enfrentarme a mi familia, me había cambiado de conjunto y estaba segura que recibiría un buen regaño pero eso no me importaba, estaba más relajada y había comprado sólo lo necesario. Un par de jeans negros muy lindos con detalles en metal, dos blusas de mandas ¾ (una negra y otra color tinto), unas botas negras, un zapato de tacón negro y tres vestidos muy bonitos.

Traía puesto uno de los conjuntos, el que me había gustado más en el momento: unas botitas negras de media pierna, un vestido negro con volados y guantes de red negros, muy bonitos, todo en juego. Cuando llegué a casa estacioné el auto en su lugar, podía escuchar la TV encendida y algún juego de la X-Box, lo cual significaba que papá estaba en su estudio con mamá y mis hermanos en la sala jugando como siempre.

Agarré las 4 bolsas de compras que tenía en el auto, yo me sentía tranquila con el uso que le di a mi dinero hoy, y me dirigía a mi habitación para poner las cosas en su lugar. Además de mis compras había decidido hablar con mis padres para poder ir a buscar a mi amiga, tal y cómo había prometido, aunque sabía que papá no estaría muy de acuerdo, y en eso escucho al duende chillar.

**-¡TRISH CULLEN! ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS LLEVAS PUESTO?!** – Sabía que el conjunto me quedaba de las mil maravillas, así como que a Alice no iba a gustarle absolutamente nada mi elección.

**-WOW** – Exclamó Emmett al verme entrar – **Hermanita, tienes lindas piernas pero…** - En un segundo lo tuve enredándome con una sábana – **NO deberías mostrar tanto.**

**-¡Em, déjame!** – Me lo sacudí de encima - **¿Acaso me deja fea?** – Hice un lindísimo puchero mirándolo.

**-NO** – Se apresuró a responder Edward aunque en su rostro había algo más, así como en el de Jazz – **Te queda precioso.**

**-¿Qué ocurre?** – Dijo papá Carlisle bajando con Esme al salón y los ojos de ambos se abrieron al verme - **Trish… Hemm… Lindo vestido…** - _"¿Papá tartamudeando? Esa mirada es igual a la de mis hermanos ¿Qué significa?"_

**-TRISH CULLEN** – _"Oh Oh"_ - **¡¿Me puedes explicar qué haces vestida como una EMO?!**

**-¡Hey!** – Eso me ofendió - **¡NO SOY EMO! Es gótico mi atuendo Alice Cullen… Y te haces llamar la reina de la moda…** - _"No debí decir eso"_ Ella me miraba furiosa.

**-Te informo que ESA ropa, si es que se le puede llamar así, NO entra en el vocabulario de moda señorita Emo** – sonrió ¡Esa duende sonrió!

**-Pues fíjate que me interesa poco lo que pienses de mi atuendo** – Respondí con la cabeza en alto – **A mí me gusta y punto.**

Todos me miraron con ojos como platos, a excepción de Alice que entrecerró los ojos, yo sabía que nadie se atrevía a desafiarla pero si creía que conmigo iba a hacer de las suyas se equivocaba BIEN GRANDE. Normalmente no me gusta rebelarme pero esto era algo que mío, así como el hecho de que debía hablar con papá y mamá sobre Carmen.

**-Papá, mamá ¿podemos hablar?** – Les pregunté tímidamente cuando los vi subir las escaleras.

**-Claro hija** – Dijo Esme - **¿En tú despacho cariño?** – Le preguntó a Carlisle.

**-Vamos chicas** – Ya en unos segundo estábamos en el despacho de papá y a puertas cerradas, no que eso vaya a evitar que escuchen pero daba cierto sentido de privacidad - **¿Qué ocurre Trish?**

**-Necesito pedirles un permiso muy especial** – Empecé – **Algo que puede cambiar a toda la familia.**

**-Mi niña** – Dijo Esme sonriéndome – **Tiene que ver con tu amiga ¿verdad?**

**-Trish** – Empezó Carlisle – **Sabes que no podemos ir convirtiendo a todo aquel que nos agrade, va contra las reglas.**

**-Lo sé, papá** – Respondí bajando la cabeza, _"pero le di mi palabra"_ y eso era lo que me carcomía, si no cumplía me sentiría una basura por el resto de mi existencia, y eso sería demasiado.

* * *

Pido un millón de disculpas pero sé que eso no es suficiente. Estuve con exámenes hasta el viernes pasado, tenía ya los capítulos en mente pero el problema es que no me gustaba cómo iba quedando al escribirlo (la verdad que el punto de vista de Em y Rose no me gustó tanto como quedó). Díganme ustedes qué les parece por favor. No importa si no les gusta, sólo díganme así arreglo para la próxima.

Para informar ya estoy sobre el capítulo siguiente a medio escribir, estará interesante y tendrá muchas tonterías. Em como siempre es un payasito y lo quiero mucho por eso.

Déjenme un review y les mandaré un pequeñito adelanto.

Gracias a los que me leen y dejan sus review.

TaaniaahCullen gracias por tus mensajes de la semana pasada, en serio me ayudaron mucho para ponerme en marcha de nuevo.

_**Trish Cullen**_


	10. Papi?

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

**_Jasper P.O.V._**

No sabría explicar cómo, Carlisle le había prometido a Trish que podría ir a buscar a su amiga luego de que pasaran mínimo 7 meses, ella seguía siendo una neófita, pero como Bella, tenía un autocontrol bastante grande, no había matado a ningún humano y ahora todos teníamos que viajar a Paraguay con ella. Edward y Bella no querían irse porque Renesmee había tenido a su bebé hacia una semana, pero Carlisle les había tranquilizado diciendo que sería sólo por algunos días y que él junto con Esme se encargarían de cuidar a su nieta, así que a regañadientes aceptaron.

Ahora estábamos todos en un avión camino a ese país tan cálido, después de varios días porque esperábamos que Alice nos dijera que el tiempo estaría de nuestro lado, pero eso no ocurrió y al final abordamos en un horario que nos permitiría llegar entrada la noche. Cuando finalmente llegamos Trish nos ofreció quedarnos en la casa que aún mantenía, la de sus padres, y aceptamos, después de todo ella decía que no nos haría mal ahorrarnos en lujos si sólo estaríamos unos días, pues habíamos llevado las llaves de la casa de Rose y Emmett en Tierra del Fuego. A la noche siguiente decidimos ir al campus a ver si podíamos encontrar a la chica, la recordaba vagamente de cuando las seguimos hacía casi un año atrás, pero los humanos cambian.

**-Me pregunto si estará en clases hoy** – Dijo Trish bastante nerviosa, la habíamos acompañado Em y yo para poder evitar llamar más la atención de la necesaria.

**-¿Qué ocurre?** – Le pregunté cuando me golpeó una ola de tristeza proveniente de ella.

**-Jonathan no está aquí** – Respondió bajando la mirada – **Creo que tenía la ESTÚPIDA idea de que las cosas se habían complicado con los papeles por eso no me había llamado, pero…**

**-Allá está** – Em nos sobresaltó, mirando en la dirección que nos señalaba pude ver a la chica en cuestión con un grupo de chicos.

**-Ah… **- Suspiró – **Mis viejos compañeros…**

**-¿Qué vamos a hacer?** – Preguntó Emmett, podía sentir que estaba emocionado, realmente podía ser un niño a veces – **Hay que alejarla de ellos para que puedan hablar.**

**-Déjame a mí** – Dijo Trish sacando su celular y discando un número – **Hola, ¿nena?... Sí soy yo… ¿Estas en la facu?... ¿PodríaS ir hacia el gallinero por favor?... Sí… Ok…** - Cortó la llamada y nos miró sonriendo – **Está hecho, vendrá en unos minutos, hablaré con ella y nos iremos.**

Esperamos unos momentos, hasta que pudimos verla acercarse hacia donde nos encontrábamos, una descarga de alegría, emoción, y un poco de miedo emanaba de ella, pero aún así se fue acercado mientras que Trish bajó para ubicarse entre las sombras. Seguía acercándose hasta que pudo ver a nuestra hermanita entre las sombras, se detuvo unos segundos como dudando pero luego se acercó para estar juntas, cara en cara.

**-¿Patty?** – La llamó la chica - **¿Eres tú?**

**-Sí nena** – Respondió Trish saliendo un poco a la luz para que la pudiera ver - **¿Cómo has estado?**

**-¡Dios! ¡Pensé que habías muerto!** – Saltó al cuello de Trish haciendo que esta dejara de respirar _"Mucho cariño… Esa chica quiere mucho a mi hermanita"_

**-Shh…** - La calló Trish – **No grites… Yo…**

**-¿Por qué demonios te fuiste? ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?** – La cortó la chica _"Es demasiado habladora para mi gusto"_ En eso sentí ansiedad de parte de Trish, miedo y tristeza.

**-Nena…** - Dijo casi susurrando y bajó la mirada - **¿Qué has sabido de John?** – _"Demonios, no lo iba a olvidar. No me gusta verla así"_

**-Ay Patty** – Dijo la chica mirándola – **No vas a cambiar ¿verdad? **– La acusó meneando la cabeza – **Él estuvo por aquí unos días después de tú desaparición, hizo todos los papeles y retiró su título** – _"Así que Nathan sí había hecho sus papeles"_

**-¿Sabes dónde podría contactarlo? **– Preguntó Trish, podía sentir la tristeza cada vez más grande y la decepción se hacía presente, ella sabía que él no cumpliría su palabra de volver con ella – **Necesito hablar con él.**

**-Nop** – Negó la chica – **No tengo idea, pero tienes su email nena, escríbele y seguro te responde** – Luego se quedó en silencio – **Escuché de boca de sus compañeras que él se fue del país, así que su celular no creo que funcione** – _"¡¿Qué?! Él se había ido del país pero no había regresado ni siquiera llamado en todos aquellos meces"_ La tristeza de mi hermanita ya era demasiada, así que usé mi don enviándole una onda de tranquilidad y ella miró hacia nuestra dirección susurrando un gracias.

**-Carmen** – Trish se puso seria al notar que su amiga miraba también en nuestra dirección, aunque sé que no podía vernos, la visión humana era muy corta – **Necesito que hagas algo, pero tiene que ser decisión tuya, ¿entendido?** – La chica la miró confundida.

**-¿Qué pasa Patty?** – Preguntó – **Vamos… Vamos a ver a Jorge y los demás** – Y la tomó de la mano pero no pudo ni moverla y sentí su asombro cuando se dio cuenta del tacto helado de mi hermana.

**-Carmen** – Volvió a llamarla Trish – **Escúchame, y escúchame muy bien. ¿Recuerdas las cosas que te conté sobre los vampiros?** – Ella asintió levemente – **¿Recuerdas nuestro pacto?** – Volvió a asentir con los ojos llenos de confusión y preguntas.

**-Trish ella parece querer saber qué ocurre** – Le susurró Emmett, a veces me sorprendía lo perceptivo que podía llegar a ser si se lo proponía - **¿Qué? También soy inteligente** – Me reprochó él al ver mi rostro y vi a Trish contener una sonrisa.

**-La verdad es que lo recuerdo pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con que te hayas ido** – Le dijo Carmen a ella – **Explícate** – Demandó.

**-Eso no me gustó** – Dijo Em bajando de donde estábamos escondidos y se acercó a las chicas – **Hey… No le hables así** – Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos y fueron pasando de Trish a Emmett por al menos unas doce veces.

**-Tranquilo Em** – Le dijo Trish – **No pasa nada** – Y se volteó a mirar a su amiga – **Mira Carmen, si estás dispuesta a seguir con el pacto que hicimos, te daré un día para que lo pienses bien** – La miró con curiosidad – **Sé que mañana es la fiesta aquí en el campus ¿Tienes permiso de venir?**

**-Sí** – Respondió la aludida - **¿Él es tu novio? Demonios Patricia, no me dijiste que te había conseguido alguien así** – Le preguntó con genuina picardía y una insinuación escondida. Em estalló en carcajadas, pero de inmediato Trish lo mandó callar.

**-No, Carmen** – Dijo ella – **Él NO es mi novio, porque NO tengo novio ¿OK?** – Estaba molesta, bastante molesta – **Mira, te doy hasta la fiesta, si aún quieres hacerlo, tendrás que salir de aquí y no volver atrás NUNCA. ¿Entendido?**

**-No te sigo** – Dijo la chica – **Pero continúa** – Esta sí que era un caso raro.

**-¿Conoces el viejo tinglado de la fábrica que está cerca del desvío a Aregua?** – Le preguntó, seguro alguna dirección dentro del país, claro ella era de aquí y conocería lo mínimo. Carmen asintió – **Prepara una mochila con tus cosas más importantes, joyas y ropa no importa, sólo aquello que quieras llevarte como recuerdo. Te esperaré en ese tinglado, el portón estará abierto.**

**-Carmen** – Se escuchó una voz que venía, era uno de los chicos que estaba con la chica antes - **¿Dónde estás?**

**-Aquí **– Dijo ella volteando en la dirección de su compañero – **Estoy…** - Cuando se volvió para ver a Trish y Em, estos ya estaban de regreso en el árbol donde me encontraba.

**-Pobre** – Sonrió Emmett – **Ojalá y no piense que está loca.**

**-No lo creo** – Repliqué yo – **Lo mejor es volver a la casa** – Miré a mi hermanita mientras mantenía mi poder sobre ella – **Sé que es ridículo preguntar pero… ¿Cómo te sientes?**

**-La verdad te agradezco Jazz** – Dijo ella mirando al suelo – **No me sentía en condiciones de hablar con ella, de no haber sido por ti, no se…**

**-Ay no** – Dijo Em abrazándola – **Juro que mato al imbécil ese.**

**-Em** – Dijo ella.

**-No** – Retó él enojado – **NADIE, pero NADIE tiene derecho a hacer que mi hermanita se sienta así** – Siseó él con rabia en los ojos.

**-Em, yo ya lo sabía** – Susurró Trish.

**-¡¿Qué?!** – Dijimos los dos a la vez.

**-Yo le creí** – Se explicó Trish – **Cuando me cantó aquella canción, recordé las cosas que pasamos juntos y lo que sentía o lo que aún siento por él, pero no debí creerle tan pronto, después de todo ya me mintió antes.**

Volvimos a la casa más tarde, Trish quería seguir mirando a sus compañeros por un rato más, después de todo, no volveríamos a este país después de llevarnos a Carmen, esa era nuestra misión y listo, las cosa serían así. Podía sentir la nostalgia emanando de ella, le dolía ver a sus viejos amigos y saber que no podía volver a ellos, los extrañaba, eso de seguro y mientras los minutos pasaban, Em y yo sólo la observamos en silencio.

Al llegar a la casa Trish subió a su antigua habitación, estaba rejuntando algunos papeles o cosas por el estilo, mientras que Rose y Emmett estaban "ocupados" en otro lugar, mi duendecillo y yo nos pusimos a ver la TV hasta que Edward y Bella llegaron. Luego de unas horas Trish bajó las escaleras más tranquila, pero estaba algo ansiosa, lo cual me llamó la atención y más aún cuando habló.

**-Alice, Rose** – Dijo tímida - **¿Te gustaría conocer los shoppings que tenemos aquí?** – _"Oh no, dijo shoppings, ¡¿en plural?!"_ Todos los hombres nos miramos asustados.

**_Alice P.O.V._**

Trish dijo shoppings, en plural, eso quería decir que podríamos divertirnos, aunque sabía que los lugares no eran tan grandes ni ostentosos como los que solíamos frecuentar pero al menos era algo para distraernos y durante el camino al Mariscal López Shopping (el primer destino de la noche), ella nos contó lo que pasó con Carmen. La idea era ir luego al Shopping del Sol y volver, pues todo cerraba a las 22hs y eran las 19:45hs ya, debíamos apurarnos si queríamos comprar más cosas pero Trish había dicho que el Mariscal era el más grande los dos lugares y que sería mejor recorrerlo primero.

**-Entonces el muy idiota simplemente se desapareció** – Dijo Rose, todos estábamos muy enojados al saber que Nathan simplemente se había ido y no se había comunicado más con nosotros, con Trish – **¡THAT ASSHOLE!**

Llegamos al shopping, realmente era lindo y grande, tenía tres pisos sin contar con la planta baja y además las tiendas eran lindas, aunque no estaba acostumbrada a las marcas encontramos ropas muy bonitas y un perfume que Trish dijo que había esperado demasiado para comprarse, era idéntico a la esencia que tenía siendo una vampiresa. Recorrimos muchísimo pero no hicimos tantas compras como en casa, luego volvimos a la casa de los padres de Trish, ella se sentía algo extraña al volver a estar por ahí, siendo que Carlisle le había dicho que no volvería jamás y eso la hacía poner contenta y a la vez podía ver la tristeza que le daba saber que esa ya no sería su casa, que debía vender la propiedad cuanto antes, pero ella se negaba a decidirlo.

El día siguiente lo pasamos encerrados en la casa viendo algunas de los viejos DVD que Trish tenía y le prestó a Emmett lo que más adoraba en el mundo, la PSP que había sido del hermano de ella, lo tenía como un tesoro bien guardado y escondido. Em estaba como loco y además estábamos todos medio tensos por lo de la noche, tendríamos que ver si la chica llegaba, aún no había tenido ninguna visión que me dijera que lo haría y eso tenía a todos algo nerviosos.

Pasadas las 15hs me llegó una visión: _"Trish diciendo a la chica que no olvidara la cita de la noche. La chica despidiéndose de sus amigos, abrazando a un chico con fuerza, saliendo de la universidad, para luego llegar a un tinglado donde estábamos todos esperándola"_. Supe que Edward la vio, se lo informó él a los demás antes que yo pudiera decir absolutamente nada, y las cosas se calmaron para luego salir al anochecer para poder ir a esperar, lo más aburrido para un vampiro porque significaba estar sin hacer nada por mucho tiempo.

**-Ya son las 22hs** – Dijo Trish exasperada, parecía un animalito enjaulado - **¿Por qué no llega? ¿Ali?**

**-Trish ya te lo dije** – _"Por lo menos 14 veces ya"_ Edward me hizo un gestito de que era más con la cabeza y sonrió – **Llegará, la visión no ha cambiado, la hora es la que no sé.**

En esos momentos pudimos escuchar el portón principal abrirse, todos saltamos a escondernos, incluso Trish, pues no quería que nos viera Carmen, podría asustarse pero bueno, las cosas se harían como ella dijera, después de todo era su amiga. La chica entró con miedo, se podía incluso oler lo nerviosa que estaba, miró por todos lados mientras su vista se ajustaba a la oscuridad del lugar y todos podíamos oír su corazón acelerado.

**-¿Patty?** – Llamó con miedo en su voz.

**-Aquí** – Respondió Trish saliendo a su campo visual – **Viniste… ¿Lo has decidido?**

**-Si** – Dijo con convicción pero el miedo seguía presente – **Sea lo que sea estaremos juntas en esto** – Sí que era su amiga.

**-No puedo hacerlo si tienes miedo Carmen** – Le dijo Trish, había notado las manos temblorosas de su amiga – **Sólo te diré esto una vez, así que escúchame, una vez que lo haya hecho no hay vuelta atrás, todo morirá con esto. No más ver a tu madre, a los chicos, a nadie, ¿me entiendes? NADIE** – _"¿Esa fue una nota de tristeza en su voz?"_, Edward me lo confirmó con la mirada.

**-No soy de hierro Patricia** – La enfrentó – **Lógico que tengo miedo, además que dejar todo atrás no es fácil, pero lo quiero. Lo prometiste** – Trish suspiró.

**-Te cuento que duele como el demonio** – Dijo sonriendo – **Son los 3 días más odiosos de tu existencia, pero todo tiene su recompensa.**

**-Estoy lista** – Respondió Carmen y nosotros salimos de nuestros escondites - ¡**¿Qué?! ¡¿Quiénes?!** – Estaba asustada.

**-¿Recuerdas la familia de la que te hable?** – Carmen abrió los ojos como platos – **Te presento a mis hermanos, ahora soy una Cullen.**

**-Y pronto tú también lo serás** – Dijo Emmett sonriendo – **Soy Emmett Cullen y esta rubia despampanante es mi esposa Rosalie Cullen Hale.**

**-Hey** – Dijo Rose pegándole a Em – **Gracias por el cumplido pero soy Hale Cullen, Grizz.**

**-Soy Bella Cullen Swan** – Se presentó Bella usando con orgullo el apellido de su marido primero – **Y este Dios Griego parado a mi lado es Edward Cullen, mi amado esposo** – Mi hermano sonrió como idiota y le plantó a Bella un beso en los labios.

**-Soy Alice Cullen** – Dije yo finalmente y tomé a Jazz de la mano – **Y este es el Mayor Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen, mi adorado esposo** – Él me sonrió con amor.

**-Wow** – Dijo Carmen – **Parecen salidos de una revista de modelos, incluso… Patty estás más linda.**

**-Hey** – Dijo indignada - **¿Qué insinúas?**

**-Nada, nada** – Dijo alzando las manos en señal de rendición – **Yo solo decía.**

**-Bueno** – Dijo Emmett – **Creo que estamos aquí para algo en específico… Trish…**

-Sí – Dijo acercándose a Carmen – **Te recuerdo que duele nena, así que perdóname, ¿ok?**

En ese momento una visión llegó a mí: _Carmen embarazada y luego la visión cambiaba, Carmen con un bebé en brazos, se parecía mucho a ella y era un lindo varoncito. Lo vi sonreír y sonrojarse, un segundo… ¡¿ERA HUMANO?!_". Cuando la visión terminó Edward y yo nos lanzamos a por Trish y la separamos de Carmen.

**-¡¿Qué demonios les pasa a ustedes dos?!** – Dijo Trish furiosa mientras se levanta de los toneles a donde la habíamos arrojado en nuestro apuro – **Tengo que hacerlo para poder irnos.**

**-No la vas a convertir ahora** – Dijo Ed mirándome, _"No se lo digas así, no aún"_ el asintió – **No sería… conveniente…**

**-Trish ella no está en condiciones ahora** – Le susurré a velocidad vampírica – **Tuve una visión, confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo?** – La observé esperando una respuesta y finalmente después de unos segundos asintió con la cabeza.

**-Vamos a la casa, luego nos iremos de nuevo a New Hampshire** – Dijo Edward y lo seguimos – **Cuanto antes la vea Carlisle mejor** – Susurró a velocidad vampírica.

**-¿Qué pasa?** – Preguntó Carmen por quincuagésima vez cuando íbamos llegando a la casa - **¿Por qué no me mordiste Patricia?** – Le dijo a Trish molesta y ella se enfuruñaba más porque odiaba ese nombre, desde que Nathan se fue ella siempre decía que no existía una Patty, sólo Trish. Me miró con curiosidad en los ojos y le respondí a velocidad vampírica.

**-No flipes por favor** – Empecé – **Pero ella está embarazada.**

Trish cerró los ojos y trató de acompasar su respiración, le estaba costando trabajo así que le toqué a Jazz la mano para que la ayudara a calmarse y de paso a Carmen también, no me gustaba cuando se ponía histérica. Finalmente al bajar de vehículo pude ver a Trish tensa pero algo más tranquila en cuanto a su respiración pero Jasper seguía mirando mal a Carmen y no era el único, Edward también lo hacía "_¿Qué demonios?"_.

**-Sus pensamientos son todos de rabia contra Trish** – Me respondió mi hermano sin que ella lo notara – **Piensa que se arrepintió y que ahora le hará algo para que crea que todo fue un sueño.**

**_Emmett P.O.V._******

Cuanto llegamos a la casa de Trish otra vez, pudimos escuchar a Alice susurrarle a Bella que Carmen estaba embarazada, miré a Rose preocupado por su reacción pero era normal, como si no le hubiesen dicho nada nuevo, _"Creo que el embarazo de Bella y el nacimientos de Nessie, más ahora el hijo/a de nuestra sobrina favorita hizo efecto en mi reina"_. Carmen insistía para que mi hermanita le dijera porqué no la había convertido, pero Trish se negaba rotundamente a explicarle, cada vez más se enojaban la una con la otra, hasta que finalmente subieron a la que era la habitación de Trish antes, en el segundo piso y pudimos escuchar un poco de la conversación.

**-Créeme Carmen** – Dijo Trish – **Es mejor que las cosa estén así, cuando lleguemos a casa es más seguro para poder transportarte.**

**-No entiendo nada** – Sonaba molesta - **¡¿Qué demonios tiene eso que ver?! ¡Tus "hermanos" te hicieron volar al otro lado del lugar para evitar que me mordieras!** – _"Qué carácter, si es así todo el tiempo tendremos que hacer malabares para calmar a Jasper o si no él se agotará tratando de calmarla"_

**-Basta nena** – Replicó mi hermanita – **Es suficiente, no tienes que ponerte nerviosa, no es bueno para ninguno de…** - Se detuvo en seco en su frase, yo me reí bajito, _"DIOS, metió la patota"_

**-¡¿Podrían por favor darnos un poco de privacidad?!** – Trish gruñó desde arriba, no pude evitar reírme y ella respondió a mi risa con un siseo a velocidad vampírica – **Lo digo en serio Emmett o te dejaré sin jeep cuando volvamos y sabes que lo haré** – Tragué sonoramente y salí de la casa.

Unos minutos después escuchamos como Carmen le gritaba a Trish que hablara, que dijera que estaba pasando, pero Trish se negaba y más aún con lo que dijo hace un rato de no ser bueno para ninguno, eso la había dejado descubierta. Bajaron las escaleras y cuando Trish quiso salir a fuera su amiga volvió a gritarle.

**-¡Eres una idiota!** – Con rabia en su voz – **¡No hagas promesas que NO vas a cumplir!** – Eso no estuvo bien, esa frase NO estuvo bien _"Nathan"_ y al mirar a mis hermanos descubrí que todos estaban en shock esperando la respuesta de nuestra hermanita, Edward asintió cuando dije EL nombre.

**-NO te atrevas a hablarme de eso** – Trish se volteó a verla con rabia – **Tengo suficiente con gente que promete y no cumple. ¡YO vine a cumplir contigo!**

**-¡¿Entonces por qué demonios NO lo haces?!** – Gritó más furiosa la chica – **¡¿Acaso tienes miedo de tus hermanos?!** – _"Auch, más bien es al revés"_

**-¡¿Quieres saberlo?!** – _"Oh no…"_ – **¡Estás embarazada!**

**-¡Sí quiero saber…!** – El tono de su voz fue muriendo a medida que repetía aparentemente lo que acababa de escuchar - **¿Qué dijiste?** – Su voz era casi un susurro.

**-Que estás embarazada Carmen** – Repitió Trish – **Eso fue lo que dije.**

**-JAJAJAJAJAJA** - La chica rompió en risas, parecía histérica, cuando se calmó un poco le dijo – **Estás bromeando, LOCA, ¿cómo se te ocurre decirme algo así?**

Trish la miró muy seriamente, mientras que los minutos pasaban el rostro de su amiga se volvió serio, casi inexpresivo, y nuestra hermanita la tomó del brazo llevándola a la sala para finalmente hacerla sentar en uno de los sillones. Se miraron mucho tiempo a la cara, como queriendo hablar mentalmente, era extraño, ambas estaban muy concentradas y Alice interrumpió.

**-Es verdad Carmen** – Dijo con mucha tranquilidad – **Lo he "visto", estas embarazada.**

**-Por eso no te transformaremos aún** – Dijo Edward – **Lo mejor es esperar a que nazca tu hijo, por eso iremos de nuevo a New Hampshire para ver a nuestro padre.**

**-Mira** – Le dije yo haciendo caso omiso a mis hermanos con sus miradas raras – **Estás embarazada, punto. Hora de que digas de quién es el niño.** – Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, como saliendo de un letargo.

**-¡¿Qué qué?!** – Gritó la chica con su voz chillona.

**-Aún no le cae el veinte** – Dijo Edward.

**-¿Qué estás diciéndome Emmett?** – Me preguntó ella.

**-Sabes** – Empecé _"Esto será divertido"_ – **Cuando un niño y una niña se gustan... Se juntan mucho mucho y el niño puede meter su chirimbolo en la chirimbola de la niña, luego de un rato deja salir unos chirimbolitos ahí dentro que buscan el chirimbolón dentro de la niña y al encontrarse forman un chirimbolazo** – Ella me miraba como si estuviera loco - **¿Entendiste?**

**-¡Ugh!** – Hizo un gesto de asco y pasó sus manos por frente a su cara para hacerme parar – **Eso es tonto.**

**-Es la verdad** – Dije cruzando mis brazos y mis hermanos se burlaron, incluso mi Rose se rió de mi – **No es justo, estoy siendo sincero aquí** – Estaba triste y molesto.

**-Está bien mi osito** – Dijo mi Rose dándome un abrazo por detrás y un beso en la espalda – **Lo intentaste.**

**-Nena** – Empezó Trish – **Ya en serio, estas embarazada.**

**-Dios, pero esto no puede ser** – Se tapó la cara con las manos.

**-No quiero hacerte sentir mal** – Continuó Trish – **Pero… ¿Cuándo fue tu última "fecha"?**

**-La verdad…** - Pareció considerarlo un momento, _"¿Qué es eso de la fecha Eddie?"_ – **Hace 3 días tenía que ser… Pero… ¡Dios!**

**-Te explicaré otro día Em** – Dijo Eddie con una sonrisa del tamaño de un campo de futbol.

**-Carmen** – La llamó mi hermanita - **¿Quién es el padre?** – La chica se puso pálida mirando a Trish _"¿Tan malo es?"_. Edward negó con la cabeza. – **¿Acaso no lo sabes?**

**-¡Patricia Elizabeth!** – Chilló furiosa la chica - **¡¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando?!**

**-No me levantes la voz** – Advirtió Trish con un gruñido – **Te soporté de humana y ahora embarazada tendremos que soportarte así que tranquila** – Carmen bajó la cabeza – **¿Puedo ir citando nombres?**

**-¿Citar?** - Pregunté confundido y miré a Carmen - **Tienes experiencia variada señorita ¿Eh?**

**-No seas idiota Em** - Me dijo Trish dándome un manotazo en el hombro para luego volver a su amiga - **Nena ¿Me lo dirás o tendré que empezar a citar?**

**-Adelante** - Respondió Carmen.

**-Christian** - Carmen negó con la cabeza sin mirar arriba, parecía que sus pies eran lo más interesante del mundo en este momento - **Bruno** - Negó de nuevo - **Raúl** – Negó otra vez - **Danny** - Vuelta a negar _"Vaya listita"_ - **¿Andrés?**

**-¡QUE ASCO!** - Dijo ella mirando a Trish con rabia - **¡¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera ponerlo en esa lista?!**

**-Lo siento** - Respondió mi hermanita bajando la cabeza - **Continuando... Jorge José** - Carmen negó - **Luís, ese chico de tu cursillo** - Nop - **Fabian** - Carmen levantó la vista y negó con fuerza.

**-Nop, me estás decepcionando nena, sé más ingeniosa** - La mirada de Carmen tenía algo de mala ahí en sus ojos, no sé que era pero era genial, podían pelear en cualquier momento _"Pelea, pelea, pelea"_.

**-¡Ish!** - Trish estaba molesta _"Yupiiii"_ - **Es que tú lista es tan corta** - Con un tono de sarcasmo.

**-Bueno, continuá pues...** – _"Carmen es maaaala, me cae bien"_

**-Ese vecino tuyo que es tan lindo** - Trish continuó.

**-¡Epa!** - Dijo Carmen - **Ese te gustó a vos, no a mí** - Si Trish pudiera estar roja, sería salsa de tomate ya.

**-Ya me mareaste** - Dijo Trish agarrando su cabeza - **No falta más nadie.**

**-¿Segura?** - Carmen estaba siendo sarcástica - **Te falta alguien MUY importante** - Trish pareció pensarlo por un momento, después se levantó de golpe y empezó a negar con la cabeza frenéticamente.

**-No, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no** - Repetía como disco rayado - **Es IMPOSIBLE.**

**-Es más que posible** - Dijo Carmen bajando la vista - **Es la verdad.**

**-¡PAPÁ!** - Gritó Trish aunque trató de contenerse un poco, todos la miramos asombrados - **¡¿Te acostaste con papá?!** - Carmen no respondió, simplemente sonrió. _"¿Qué demonios?"_

**-Tengo sueño, tanto pensar me dio sueño** - Se dirigió a las escaleras, Trish estaba en Shock - **Hasta más tarde chicos, despiértenme para comer algo antes de irnos.**

Nos despedimos de ella para empezar a prepararnos para el viaje de regreso. Mi hermanita estaba muda, en shock, murmuraba por lo bajo que era imposible, que no lo podía creer, pero para cuando tuvimos que marcharnos al aeropuerto ya había vuelto a la realidad, decidiendo que todo estaría bien y que después hablaría con Carmen al respecto. Carmen había comido algo liviano, para evitar cosas desagradables durante el vuelo, y abordamos sólo media después de llegar al lugar, volando a casa para ver cómo lidiar con la "situación" de Carmen. _"Seguro Carlisle y Esme la van a malcriar"_.

Aterrizamos con mala cara, el vuelo le había dado malestares a Carmen más de lo común, pero nos las arreglamos para poder ayudarla y bajar sin más problemas del avión, para llegar al estacionamiento donde estaban mi Jeep y el Volvo. Carmen y Trish fueron con Eddie y Bella, los demás conmigo, más por el bien de jeep en caso de que Carmen volviera a sentirse mareada o algo.

**-Llegamos mamá** - Dijo Trish al abrir la puerta de la casa, Esme salió de la cocina y se nos quedó mirando.

**-Bienvenidos mis niños, ¿ha ocurrido algo?** - Dijo ella mirando a Carmen con ternura, pero sus ojos denotaban confusión - **Bienvenida querida, soy Esme Cullen.**

**-Gracias señora, soy Carmen** - Respondió ella sonriendo.

**-Por favor** - Replicó Esme de inmediato - **No me digas señora. Llámame Esme, no soy tan vieja** - Tuve que reprimir mi sonrisa, sino ella se enfadaría de verdad conmigo.

**-Tranquila Esme, te lo explicaremos cuando estemos todos** - En eso Eddie miró hacia las escaleras - **Carlisle** - Llamó _"¿Qué hace él en casa? ¿Qué no tenía turno en el hospital a esta hora?"_

**-Vino antes** - Me respondió Eddie.

**-Bienvenidos a casa chicos** - Dijo Carlisle bajando las escaleras - **¿Qué tal el vuelo?** - Su rostro por menos de un segundo fue de confusión al mirar a Carmen pero luego volvió a su tono amable - **Hola, soy Carlisle Cullen.**

**-Hola, soy Carmen** - Respondió ella a su saludo.

**-Papá** - Empecé yo, ganándome un gruñido de Eddie y Alice - **¿Cómo es eso de que Carmen, aquí presente, está esperando un hijo tuyo?** - El rostro de Esme fue de reproche pero a la vez de confusión, Carlisle, por otro lado, estaba en shock, pero inmediatamente se recobró.

**-¿De qué demonios hablas Emmett?** - Su tono era el que usaba cuando hacía de figura paternal y de reproche.

**-Trish le dijo que si el padre de su hijo era "Papi", ella le dijo que sí** - Expliqué yo inocentemente - **¿Cómo es posible?**

**-Em** - Me llamó Trish - **¿Recuerdas a mi amigo Jorge de la universidad?** - Asentí - **El es "Papi", así le decía de cariño.**

**-Ahhhh...** - Todos se rieron a carcajadas de mí y yo me uní a ellos enseguida.

* * *

Aquí les traigo otro capítulo más. Espero les guste, esto irá tomando forma. Me han pedido lemons y los tengo preparados para el siguiente capítulo. Se develaran ciertas cosas dejando con intrigas sobre lo que pasará en realidad.

Les cuento que el siguiente capítulo está desde el punto de vista del narrador externo. No es punto de vista de ningún personaje, es simplemente como si estuviera narrando un cuento, pero créanme cuando les digo que me gusta mucho como está quedando.

Para mí la historia está dando un giro, las cosas no serán como las planee en un principio, porque estoy haciendo los cambios por mí misma, de otra manera esta historia no tendría fin jamás. Espero que les guste.

AHP. HOY ES MI CUMPLE, PERO ESTE CAPÍTULO ES UN REGALITO PARA USTEDES. Los quiero muchos a todos los que leen y dejan sus críticas, reviews, etc. Gracias, me ayuda mucho y me da ánimos de seguir escribiendo.

Bueno, los dejo por hoy, tengo que ir a preparar las cosas porque vendrán mis tíos y primos así que... Grande es mi trabajo antes que llegue la noche jejeje. Y eso que es MI cumpleaños, bueno, ya no más lloriqueos.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

**_Trish Cullen_**


	11. Rumania

**CAPÍTULO IX**

Rumania era un país hermoso, algo frío pero algo digno de recorrer y visitar, tanto por su historia como por su cultura y tradiciones, incluso su clima es propio es particular durante el año entero. Él había llegado hacía solo unas horas, justo antes de que comenzara a nevar, pero eso no lo detendría, debía llegar a la casa del abogado lo antes posible, de su velocidad dependía la vida de ella y el logro de sus metas, y ese pensamiento lo hizo acelerar el paso hasta llegar frente a aquel edificio antiguo para luego golpear la puerta con los nudillos.

**-Buenas noches, vengo a ver al Sr. Mijaíl Kozlov** – Un mayordomo lo atendió haciéndolo pasar al interior de la morada, toda decorada con muebles antiguos.

**-Adelante, lo espera en su despacho** – Tras cerrar la puerta se volvió para guiarlo – **Sígame, por favor.**

Lo guió a través de un largo corredor, los pisos eran de madera, paredes de ladrillo, definitivamente una antigua construcción, pero los años no la habían afectado tanto como debería haber sido y se notaba que la estructura estaba bien preservada. Finalmente llegaron a una puerta de madera diferente a las demás que habían pasado en su recorrido, se podía oír el chasquido de la madera en la chimenea encendida, y dentro estaba un hombre de unos 75 años, canoso, sentado al otro lado de un escritorio de roble muy antiguo.

**-Gracias, puedes retirarte** – Despidió el hombre al mayordomo quien se retiró cerrando la puerta a sus espadas – **Buenas noches Dr. Ivanov, siéntese por favor** – Le señaló la silla al otro lado del escritorio.

**-Buenas noches Misha** – Tomó asiento – **Vine de inmediato luego de recibir su mensaje ¿Cómo podemos solucionar esto?** – Estaba ansioso, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo, ella era suya AL FIN.

**-Mi buen Sergey, ella está bien** – Lo tranquilizó el hombre – **Ahora se encuentra dormida en una de las habitaciones superiores, la cual solía ser el cuarto de mi hija.**

**-Le agradezco infinitamente el haberse hecho cargo de ella** – Respondió – **Sé que mi hermana le tenía un gran cariño a usted y su familia** – Una verdad dentro de una mentira, su hermana había muerto siglos atrás pero su descendencia sí confiaba en aquel hombre.

**-Su hermana era como una hija para mí y parte de esta familia** – La voz del viejo destilaba amor y tristeza – **Por eso no dudamos en acoger a Svetlana luego de tan horrendo accidente.**

**-Y le estaré eternamente agradecido por ello** – Pausó por unos segundos - **¿Para cuándo estarán listos los papeles? Comprenderá usted que debo volver a mi hogar.**

**-Por supuesto amigo mío** – El hombre sacó, de uno de los cajones de escritorio, un folio de papeles – **Aquí están, sólo es necesaria su firma para hacerlos legales** – Tomó el volumen de papeles y los revisó por un momento - **¿Todo en orden? Aquí tiene un pluma.**

**-Gracias** - Tomó la pluma y firmó - **Todo está en orden.**

En ese momento se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta y el mayordomo ingresó para informar que la niña estaba despierta, además que estaba pidiendo ver al Sr. Kozlov pues había tenido, aparentemente, un mal sueño. Los dos hombres se transladaron por los corredores hasta la habitación de ella, y al entrar la vieron sollozando abrazada a una pequeña muñeca de cabellera rubia, ojos claros y vestido verde agua.

**-Mi querida niña** - La llamó el Sr. kozlov mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama - **¿Qué es lo que ocurre?**

**-Pesaiya** - Ella sollozó dejando la muñeca de lado para abrazarlo - **Fea... Fea... Pesaiya.**

**-Svetlana** - La niña miró con ojos llorosos al hombre que la llamaba desde la puerta de la habitación, sonrió, saltó de la cama y corrió a su encuentro.

**-¡Tito!** - Él la alzó en brazos sonriendo - **¿Vinite a yevame con mami?** - Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

**-No mi niña** - Le dijo y ella lo miró serio - **Vine a llevarte conmigo.**

**-Querida** - El Sr. Kozlov intervino - **Vas a vivir con tu tío Sergey ahora.**

**-Yupiii** - Svetlana no cabía en su alegría, adoraba a su tío y aunque no sabía que había pasado con sus padres, estaba contenta de poder estar con su tío.

Las pertenencias de la niña no eran muchas, lo que permitió la pronta partida del lugar, dirigiéndose primero a Francia y durante el vuelo, el doctor tuvo oportunidad de observar realmente a la pequeña que ahora era parte permanente de su vida. Ella tenía casi 5 años, cabello negro azabache, ojos color miel, piel tersa y pálida, seguramente cuando creciera se parecería mucho a un vampiro, y eso lo hacía sentir orgulloso, ella sería el AS bajo la mango en sus planes.

Generación tras generación él había seguido a esa familia esperando el nacimiento de una niña como ella y cuando lo hizo, hace más de un siglo y medio atrás, Caius Vulturi se enteró de sus planes y eliminó a toda la familia para prevenir que su plan se cumpliera, pero falló, pues no eliminó a la hija bastarda de la familia. Sergey personalmente se había aparecido a ella, explicándole que era un ángel enviado para cuidar de ella y de su familia, que su descendencia daría a luz a una niña especial para el mundo y desde entonces él ha cuidado de esa familia, hasta el nacimiento de Svetlana y ahora, lastimosamente, los padres de ella, últimos descendientes de la familia, murieron en un accidente automovilístico dejándola a su cargo.

Llegaron a Francia, en unas horas, despertó a Svetlana y la llevó a un hotel, después de haber hecho que la niña se alimentara, la ayudó a bañarse y la metió a la cama, ya eran las 22 hs y se dedicó a observarla descansar. Un poco después de media noche decidió revisar sus mensajes en el celular, así como su correo y se encontré con un mensaje en cada uno, ambos de la misma persona: Trish Cullen.

Leyó los mensajes y el correo, pero no los respondió, ya habían pasado demasiados meses para poder responderle a estas alturas, sería mejor si hablaran en persona cuando volviera, aunque ¿Cómo le explicaría a ella la introducción de la pequeña que ahora formaba parte de su vida? y lo principal, debía lograr que lo volviera a perdonar. Luego de unos minutos, sumido en sus pensamientos, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró una mujer de belleza deslumbrante, ojos liláceos por las lentillas, curvas remarcadas, cabellera negra y larga con puntas terminadas en bucles, parecía recién salida de una pasarela.

**-Monique** – Susurró el vampiro desde su asiento. La mujer sonrió ante el tinte de cariño con que él dijo su nombre, se sentía la vampiresa con más suerte del mundo por estar al lado de ese hombre.

**-Mi querido Sergey** – Ella se acercó hasta una distancia prudencial para poder hablar – **¿Puedo ver a la niña?** – Claro, ella siendo la compañera de él sabía sobre la existencia de Svetlana y lo que representaba para la raza de vampiros, quien la tuviese de su lado sería demasiado poderoso.

**-La pequeña está dormida** – Susurró de nuevo él para luego levantarse y eliminar la distancia entre ambos para terminar frente a frente, con sus manos en la cintura de ella – **Te he echado de menos** – Su sonrisa denotaba todo el cariño que profesaba hacia esa mujer y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

**-Yo también te he echado de menos** – Ella rozó su rostro con la mano y él apoyó el rostro – **Demasiado tiempo ha pasado y sabes cómo me pongo cuando no estoy a tú lado querido.**

Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, él la había extrañado cada día desde que se fue a Lationamérica para despistar a cualquiera que pudiera estar controlando sus pasos, para alejarlo de Svetlana y de sus padres, pero había dejado a Monique Roux, una vampiresa amiga de la familia y su pareja, en caso de que algo requiriera asistencia. La pequeña que dormía plácidamente se había encariñado con Monique desde que la conoció, la llamaba Tita, haciendo que el muerto corazón del vampiro amenazara con latir y salir de su pecho, esa niña a demás de ser su seguro, era como su propia hija, la amaba pues ella completaba la familia: él, Monique y su "hija" Svetlana.

**-¿Dónde estás Serg?** – La vampiresa lo sacó de sus pensamientos, él sonrió y sacudió su cabeza – **Querido, olvida las preocupaciones, después nos haremos cargo** – Ella recorrió sus musculosos brazos con sus dedos acariciándolo – **Quiero aprovechar el tiempo a tú lado**.

Las caricias de esa mujer lo estaban volviendo loco, y eso que sólo le había rozado con sus dedos, pero no podía negar la atracción que sentía el uno por el otro, y esa era la razón principal por la cual no podía llevarla con él a Forks porque seguro Jasper Cullen descubriría su tan elaborado teatro. Se obligó a dejar de lado esos pensamientos absurdos para volver su atención a la hermosa vampiresa en sus brazos, la acercó hasta que no hubo espacio entre ellos y lenta, casi tortuosamente acercó sus labios a los de ella para luego fundirlos en un beso lleno de pasión, y deseo, porque no iba a negarlo, él la deseaba.

Sus manos aferraron su cintura mientras que las de ella se enredaron por su cuello, como previniendo que el beso se pudiese romper y finalmente se dirigieron a sus hombros para recorrerlos, así como su espalda ancha, mientras él recorría la espalda de ella y la acercaba más, si era eso posible, a él. Finalmente separaron sus labios para ir a sus cuellos, mientras sus manos se encargaban de desnudarse el uno al otro, con una lentitud que era digna de ser llamada delito, en esos momentos sólo podían disfrutar cada segundo de esa tortura.

Las ropas desaparecieron con la rapidez en que sus cuerpos colisionaban contra la pared, palpando cada centímetro del otro, enloqueciendo con los besos y caricias, dejándose llevar por la pasión y la necesidad que ambos habían acumulado después de meses de estar separados. Mientras que con su boca atacaba sus voluptuosos pechos, el vampiro dirigió una de sus manos hasta el sexo de su compañera, acariciándolo con habilidad, para luego introducir uno de sus dedos en su interior.

**-Arg!** - La vampiresa exclamó ante la sorpresa y el placer producidos por las caricias de su compañero – **Ser… gey… Dios!**

Las manos del vampiro trabajaban como experto entrando y saliendo del sexo de la vampiresa, introdujo otro de sus dedos y ella se arqueó ante sus caricias, estaba tan excitado que dolía, y los gemidos de la mujer sólo lograban aumentar sus ansias de hacerla suya en ese momento.

Animado por las reacciones de su compañera el vampiro la besó con pasión mientras que con su pulgar acariciaba el conjunto de nervios más sensible de ella y sus dedos seguían moviéndose dentro y fuera, logrando sentir la tensión en su sexo. Monique sabía que estaba cerca de llegar al clímax, intentó moverse para evitarlo, no quería sentir placer si él no lo sentía con ella, pero era inútil, él tenía completo control pues con un movimiento más, dobló sus dedos en su interior tocando el detonante final y ella comenzó a temblar, mientras su orgasmo llegaba con fuerza.

Inmediatamente al sentir que llegaba al clímax, Sergey levantó una de las piernas de su compañera hasta enredarla en su cintura y se introdujo en ella sin darle tiempo de bajar de su orgasmo haciendo que esta gritara su nombre por el placer y la sorpresa. El seguía tomándola con fuerza, mientras ella trataba de mantener la cordura y no gritar más, después de todo la niña dormía en alguna de las habitaciones del lugar, pero le estaba costando horrores controlarse porque ese vampiro sabía exactamente cómo enloquecerla de placer.

**-Dios!** – Siseó Monique al sentirlo acelerar el ritmo – **Ser… Serg… Oh, Dios!... Sí…**

**-Monique** – Le susurró al oído – **Te deseo… Así… Siempre…**

Esas palabras fueron como combustible, lo tomó del cuello besándolo con toda la pasión que tenía contenida en su interior y él aceleró su ritmo aún más, alzando la otra pierna de su compañera para que las enredase en su cintura mientras él entraba hasta el máximo en su sexo. Monique dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo descontroladamente ante cada movimiento de su compañero, mientras él gruñía de placer con un pezón suyo en la boca y segundos después ambos llegaron al orgasmo rugiendo el nombre del otro.

**-Eres mía** – Sergey dijo al oído de la vampiresa mientras la llevaba en brazos al sofá – **No lo olvides. Mía!** – Y retornó a atacar los labios y el cuerpo de la mujer para volver a demostrar su pasión por el resto de la noche, ya mañana tendría tiempo de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese Monique.

* * *

Chicos/as les pido mil disculpas, me ha costado mucho hacer este capítulo pero ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente.

Hablaremos más del embarazo de Carmen y otros detalles.

No estoy particularmente orgullosa por su extensión pero...

Ustedes dirán sobre la forma en que escribí este capítulo, si les gusta o prefieren los P.O.V.

Los Y Las quiero un montón. Espero sus críticas. Ya saben, dejen reviews por favor. Siempre ayudan a animarme.

_**Trish Cullen**_


	12. Off: Lo siento

Chicas/os lo siento muchísimo por no actualizar más, pero he estado muy ocupada con la universidad pero prometo que tratar de ponerme al día.  
_**Trish Cullen**_


End file.
